


Ducks in a Row (One-shots and Short Stories)

by aspiringtrash



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Multi-Fandom, Stranger Things (TV 2016), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringtrash/pseuds/aspiringtrash
Summary: **I moved this from my Quotev to here, all of these works are mine.**One-shots and short stories with the lads and ladies of numerous fandoms.I generally write female or gender-neutral readers!





	1. Jealousy (L Lawliet/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and (Y/n) are the only ones left in the office when someone pays them a visit.

(Y/n) sighed, rolling a pen across the desk in front of her. The office was quiet, save for the rain falling outside. (Y/n)'s eyes slid to the left, observing the detective leading the case. She'd known him for a few years now, having met him during a case that her previous department couldn't crack. He had taken her on as a partner of sorts, bringing her along on select cases. Her eyes drifted over his figure, taking in his usual appearance. She sighed again, looking back to the computer in front of her. Today was going to be a long one. L had sent the Japanese police home already, as it was nearing the end of the workday for them.There had been no activity from Kira during the day, and (Y/n) could see that it was driving L up a wall. It was the first time in a while that Kira's end of the investigation had gone silent. His next move would be something unpredictable no doubt, and L hated not knowing what would come next. "If all you're going to do is sigh," a monotone voice broke her out of her trance, "You might as well update the police files." L said, sparing (Y/n) glance from the corner of his eye. (Y/n) huffed, crossing her arms. "I already did that, L. Weren't you listening?" She asked. L continued to stare at the screen before him, biting his thumb. He gave no response, causing (Y/n) to roll her eyes. Clearly, he hadn't been listening. And he had stopped paying attention to her again. (Y/n) turned her head to look at the cameras around the building. She watched a few people on the sidewalk, jogging lightly from the rain. "Hey L, there's nothing going on, so why-" She began, before the detective's voice interrupted. "You can't go home yet." He said, his voice void of emotion. (Y/n) smirked, eyeing the detective. "What if I bring you with me?" She asked flirtatiously. "Tempting. But no," L responded without missing a beat. (Y/n) pouted, turning back to the cameras.This behavior was a regular occurrence for the two detectives. (Y/n) found it entertaining to flirt with the stoic man, determined to make him flustered sooner or later. She would be lying if she said she didn't also find the man incredibly attractive in his own way. Suddenly, the doors to the office space slid open. (Y/n) hung her head over the back of the chair, looking at the person who just walked in. "Nate!" (Y/n) exclaimed, scrambling to turn around and get out of her chair. She ran over to the silver-haired boy, smothering him in a hug. "Ah, wait- it's N, right? Or Near?" She asked, rubbing her head on his. Near's cheeks turned light pink, as he looked up at his assailant. "Near is fine." He answered- his voice a close match to L's. "What are you doing here? How is your training going?" (Y/n) asked, cupping Near's face in her hands. She had met him with L, when he had decided his successors. She always doted on Nate, seeing him as a smaller version of L. "It's fine," Near answered. (Y/n) smiled down at the boy. "You're enjoying it though, right? You should always enjoy what you do." She said, squeezing his face in a motherly fashion. Near nodded, careful not to disturb her hands. He had never felt any particular way about her babying him; he neither enjoyed nor hated it. He really just allowed her to do as she pleased, as she did take care to be mindful of his boundaries. "I enjoy it." He answered, his eyes shifting to look at L. The detective was glowering at the two from his chair, before turning back to the screen. (Y/n) smiled, dropping her hands. "That's good! Are you here to see L? Or for the Kira case?" She asked. Near nodded, looking at the computers. "I wasn't sent the most recent updates, so I came to check on them." Near said, walking over to the desks. (Y/n) cocked a brow in confusion. "Hm? You never got sent the files?" She asked. She walked over to her computer. "Do you want to take them from my computer?" She asked, looking at the boy. She knew L kept Near updated on all cases, in case anything were to happen to him and he couldn't finish it himself. Near nodded silently, sitting down at her chair and looking through the files. (Y/n) spared a glance over at L, who seemed more focused on his own computer than ever. Usually he and Near would at least exchange a few words, but they were both being unusually quiet. Well, unusual for these two. (Y/n) folded her arms on the back of the chair Near was sitting in, resting her chin on his head. "Are you staying long?" She wondered. Near glanced up, before looking over to L from the corner of his eye. His gaze then turned back at the computer as he responded, "No, I should get back soon." (Y/n) pouted lightly at this, but she knew he had to do so. "Alright." she said, disappointment laced in her tone. Both men picked up on this. "Would you like me to visit more?" Near inquired, glancing up once more. (Y/n) smiled and nodded her head, bouncing Near's a bit. "That would be nice. It gets boring here, and I miss seeing my baby." She said, an affectionate lilt to her voice. Near let out a short breath, almost a laugh. (Y/n) stood up straight, allowing Near to stand from the chair. She walked with him to the door, bounding lightly. Near turned, allowing her to hug him goodbye. "Bye Near!" She said softly, kissing the top of his head. Near hummed, leaning against her for a second, before turning to leave. (Y/n) watched him go, before turning around and heading back to the desks. She had a skip in her step, happy to have seen Near. "He's not really your son, you know." L said as she approached the desk. (Y/n) smiled, laughing a bit. "I know, I just can't help it. He used to be so little, and now he's an investigator." She said, pride evident in her tone. L bit the head off of a panda cookie, his eyes not wandering from the screen. "He's not one yet." L muttered. (Y/n) looked at L, raising a brow. "He's ready to be one if you need him," She retorted. L let out a disgruntled sound, biting another cookie. (Y/n) stared at him, confused. Could he be upset about Kira? No, he's never been this put off by Kira before. It could be something else, but what? He rarely leaves the office unless he feels he needs to. Even recently, (Y/n) has become somewhat of a sweets delivery person whenever L gets hungry. It wasn't until Nate-

Oh. a smirk ghosted over (Y/n)'s lips. Was that it? 

"L," she purred softly. The detective didn't look at her. She walked over behind his chair, sliding her arms around his shoulders. Because he tended to sit on the balls of his feet, he was at the perfect height for her to hug him. "Do you want me to treat you like I treat Nate?' She asked, leaning closer to his ear. L stared at the screen, still not giving her a response. (Y/n) bit her lip to keep from snickering. So it really was because of this. "If you want me to mother you that badly, all you had to do was ask." She added, moving her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. L glowered down at her, and she let a laugh slip out. "Okay, maybe not a mother. So I wonder what you could want?" She asked, clearly amused. L's eyes focused back to the computer, making (Y/n) chuckle. "Oh, Lawliet." She cooed, smiling at the detective. She pressed her nose lightly to his neck, feeling his slow pulse. L let out a small sigh through his nose, allowing himself to relax in her hold. He looked down, observing the strands of (H/c) hair that filled his peripheral vision. He looked back at the computer. He was painfully inept in affection; in fact, he had no idea where to even begin. But L couldn't deny that he wanted nothing more than to lean into her touch. "You know, it might be fun if Nate visits us more often," (Y/n) stated. L felt his mood sour once again. (Y/n) lifted her head, smiling. "If he visits, I get to see how you act when you're jealous." She said with a short laugh. L turned his head to her, planning to make some smart remark. However, his biting comment died on his tongue as (Y/n) leaned up just in time to place a gentle kiss on his lips. (Y/n) closed her eyes, reveling in the sugary-sweet taste of the detective. L froze, unsure of how to react. He didn't hate this encounter; he found himself enjoying it. But what if he was too inexperienced for her? If he chose to react, would he ruin it? Before he could come to a decision, (Y/n) pulled away. She ran her tongue over her lips, enjoying the reminiscence of the panda cookies. "Hm," She began, unraveling her arms from the detective. "I could get used to that." (Y/n) laughed, before walking away from the desks. L watched her, before turning back to the computer. He hummed, reading over the files once again. "So could I."


	2. Isn't this Normal? (Pidge/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) is of an alien race who look like the Alteans, but has blue skin. She comes from a planet of all women (kind of like Wonder Woman) and goes s o f t for Pidge. 
> 
> Pidge has a disturbing lack of fanfiction (unless she's male) and my gay ass is here to fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT WRITE FANFICTION ENCOURAGING RELATIONSHIPS WITH UNDERAGED PEOPLE.  
I fully understand that Pidge is around 15 in Voltron, but for the sake of my writing and my sanity, she will be 18 in this.

(Y/n) stood at the castle's bay, waiting for the lions to dock. She heard the familiar alert noise, signaling that the doors were about to open. She watched in fascination as the lions fell into place, landing as gently as giant machines could. As the outer doors closed, the castle began to minimize the change in pressure to allow the bay to become airtight once more. (Y/n) smiled as the paladins made their way out of the lions. Pidge was the first to get her helmet off, and she frowned at the alien before them. "(Y/n) were you standing in the bay while the doors were open? That's incredibly dangerous!" Pidge scolded as the blue woman bounded over to her side. (Y/n) had become especially attached to Pidge, causing the green paladin to become flustered often. "Do not worry, Pidge! My race is accustomed to the pressures of space, it does not bother me at all," (Y/n) answered. Her speech pattern was a bit off, but she had picked up English pretty well from the paladins. Pidge sighed but dropped the subject. "Come on guys, fighting an entire Galra army made me hungry." Hunk chimed in, ushering the group towards the main castle. "That's because you puked three times," Pidge muttered. (Y/n) giggled, following the group towards the dining hall. (Y/n) took Pidge's small hand in her larger one, humming as they walked. Pidge felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she gawked at the girl next to her. "Uh, (Y/n), what is this?" Pidge asked. (Y/n) looked down and smiled. "Oh! Lance said," (Y/n) began before cutting herself off. "I mean- 'I am protecting you from danger, you never know what could jump out!'" (Y/n) said, sounding as though she were repeating lines verbatim. "No, (Y/n). That line is for a scary situation." Lance said, sighing. (Y/n)'s mouth formed a small 'o', before she turned to Pidge again. "In that case, I just wished to hold your hand!" She said, grinning. Pidge was sure her face was bright red at this point. She opened her mouth to say something, but they had already arrived at the dining hall. Pidge felt disappointed as (Y/n)'s hand left her own, and watched the alien girl run to sit next to Shiro. Lance nudged Pidge's arm, wiggling his eyebrows. Pidge rolled her eyes and huffed, making her way to sit across from (Y/n). Allura began to engage (Y/n) in a conversation, giving Pidge the perfect opportunity to sneak a peek at the girl. Ever since they had picked (Y/n) up from a Galran-occupied planet, she had been openly fond of the green paladin. Pidge never understood it- after all, (Y/n) was so pretty and lithe and a naturally trained fighter. She was so welcoming and confident, why did she want to be around Pidge? Pidge huffed, turning back to her food. And now that (Y/n) had been hanging out with Lance, she had started using weird lines around Pidge. Unbeknownst to Pidge, Hunk and Lance were watching her through this whole internal monologue. They exchanged glances, formulating a plan. "So, (Y/n)." Hunk began, turning to the alien girl. (Y/n) turned to face him, smiling. "Yes?" She asked. "You know, on Earth, we have something called a crush." Hunk stated, nudging Lance. "Yeah, you'd love it!" Lance chimed in. (Y/n)'s eyes widened in curiosity, as the rest of the table watched in confusion. "What is it?" (Y/n) asked. "Well you see, when you have a crush on someone, it means you really like them." Hunk said. (Y/n) looked confused, looking between Hunk and Lance. "Why would I crush someone I like?" She asked. Lance shook his head. "No no, it means you want to date them." Lance said. (Y/n)'s eyebrows furrowed further. "Date?" She asked, tilting her head. Lance scratched his head. "Uh, yeah, dating is like-" He began, trying to think of a comparison. "Dating is what they call courtship!" Coran chimed in, nodding to (Y/n). "Ah! It is a partnership!" (Y/n) said, nodding her head. "Yes, exactly! So, (Y/n), do you have a crush?" Lance asked, wiggling his eyebrows. (Y/n)'s face brightened. "If a crush is someone I would like to court, then it is Pidge!" (Y/n) stated happily. Pidge began to choke on her dinner while Lance and Hunk high-fived one another. Keith snorted, Shiro smiled, and Coran and Allura nodded to each other as if to say they could see it coming. Pidge stood abruptly, the shade of her face rivaling Keith's suit. She ran out of the dining hall, leaving the table in silence. (Y/n) stood up, excusing herself politely before running to find Pidge. 

Pidge ran to her workshop room, panting. Her face felt hot and her heartbeat was accelerated, she felt like she was going to pass out. She clutched her chest, bending over. "Pidge? Did I say something that upset you? I am sorry." (Y/n) said quietly, walking up to the paladin. Pidge shook her head rapidly, feeling jittery. "No- you didn't upset me I just-" Pidge began, swallowing. She took a deep breath in, exhaling. Pidge turned to face (Y/n), looking at her awkwardly. "How can you say you want to da- court me so easily? Biologically, I'm a girl." Pidge said, looking down. (Y/n) nodded, smiling. "Yes, you are." She said, not really sure what Pidge meant. Pidge shook her head. "No, we're both girls- I mean, are you sure you wouldn't be ashamed of me? Not to mention, you're so- well, you're you and I'm me." Pidge rambled, wringing her hands in a nervous fashion. (Y/n) looked at Pidge, before reaching over and gently lacing their hands together. (Y/n) looked down at the girl in front of her and smiled. "Where I am from, there are only women. Is this not normal? My wanting to court you?" (Y/n) asked. Pidge stared at her, her cheeks dusted with pink. "Is it okay to want to date you, Pidge?" (Y/n) added, still not sure about the word. Pidge laughed, shaking her head. "You're so honest, (Y/n)." She said. Pidge looked at the floor for a moment, as if to debate her next response. "My name, it's actually Katie. Katie Holt." Pidge said, rubbing the back of her neck. "And, well, I wouldn't mind if we date." Pidge finished, looking at (Y/n) with an awkward smile. "Katie," (Y/n) purred. Pidge felt a shiver go down her spine as she blushed. (Y/n) suddenly bent down and scooped Pidge up in her arms. Pidge made an incoherent noise and straddled (Y/n)'s hips with her legs to keep them from dangling awkwardly. Pidge blushed, looking at (Y/n). The alien girl smiled, before leaning in to capture Pidge's lips with her own. Pidge felt vastly unprepared for this course of action but tried her best to reciprocate. She screwed her eyes shut, kissing back. When they pulled away, (Y/n) had a light dusting of a darker blue across her cheeks. She pressed her nose against Pidge's, rubbing them together lightly. (Y/n) then pulled away, setting Pidge down gently. As much as she desired to keep kissing Pidge, she did not want to over-exhaust her small lover. "I must tell Lance that the pickup lines have worked!" (Y/n) said in a giddy voice, grinning down at Pidge. Pidge shook her head. "No, I'm pretty sure those aren't what did it," Pidge said. "Oh- we have so much to discuss! Are courting customs different on Earth? What about mating?" (Y/n) wondered, pressing a finger to her chin. "I will go ask!" She chimed, dashing off to go find Lance. Pidge stood there for a moment before (Y/n)'s words clicked in her head. Pidge's face exploded into a blush as she stumbled after her partner.

"NO WAIT! DON'T ASK LANCE ABOUT THAT!"


	3. Nice Try (Billy Hargrove/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy deserved a better character arc and no one can convince me otherwise. *cue woman screaming at cat meme*
> 
> Billy Hargrove x Reader (Stranger Things) 
> 
> Billy tries to be "nice", and it absolutely backfires on him.

(Y/n)'s eyebrow twitched a she looked at the current state of her kitchen. One hour. That's how long she had been at the store. It looked like the demodogs had ripped shit to hell in here. "Hargrove." She growled, scanning the room for the culprit. She set the shopping bags down on the kitchen table, huffing. (Y/n) turned around to see the man in question looking at her with a smoldering look; hoping it would distract her from the scene behind him. There were eggs dripping off the counter and a frying pan on the stove that had black charred bits most likely fused to the bottom of it. A carton of milk lay on the floor, spilling its contents onto the tile. (Y/n) glared up at Billy, who was trying to look as innocent as a teenage heartthrob could. "What the hell happened here? I left you alone for an hour!" She barked, gesturing to the kitchen. Billy grinned at her, placing his hands on her hips. "I thought I would make you breakfast, doll." He said- as if her kitchen didn't look like it had seen the worst of a house party. "My kitchen looks like it just hosted a Pro Wrestling tournament, B." (Y/n) pointed out, crossing her arms. Billy really hated it when she got mad (almost as much as he hated to clean up after himself). He smirked, pulling her body closer to his. "You're right, baby." he purred, backing her out of the kitchen and up against the dining room table's edge. "You're just so gorgeous, and I wanted to do something special for you," He began, rubbing circles on her hips. "I get distracted thinking about you." He added, rolling his hips into hers. (Y/n) was still not convinced, but her anger was slowly cracking. "Bite me." She muttered, looking away. Billy grinned, bending his head down to be at her height. "Sounds like permission to me." Billy chuckled, nipping her neck lightly. (Y/n) sucked in a breath, a pink blush dusting over her face. Billy was playing dirty- he knew how sensitive her neck was. "I had you on my mind the whole time, baby. I was spacing." he cooed into her ear, kissing the lobe before sliding up to kiss her temple. He kissed along the side of her face, around her jaw, and back down her neck. (Y/n) was having a hard time holding onto the anger she had just moments ago and gasped as he kissed a certain spot. Billy gripped her thighs, lifting her up to sit her carefully on the edge of the table. He moved up to kiss her on the lips, letting out a small groan from the soft feeling of her lips and skin. Billy knew he had it bad for her, and it was a foreign feeling to him. He never thought he would be so attached to one girl, but after an entire year of dating, he couldn't really see anyone else in his life. She loved cars as much as Billy did, swore like a sailor, and was practically best friends with Max. He had even discovered that she knew how to surf. Billy deepened the kiss, letting his hands roam around her body. (Y/n) kissed back eagerly, closing her eyes. She reveled in the touch of his large hands, which were setting fire everywhere they touched. (Y/n) sighed quietly, feeling a familiar heat pool in her stomach. When he pulled away, he set to work leaving hickeys on her neck, shoulders, and any patch of skin he could access. Her skin smelled like vanilla and the woods, and it drove Billy crazy. (Y/n) panted, looking up at the ceiling. She blinked, trying to clear her head from the pleasant haze that he was creating. How had this all started again? Billy... messed up breakfast in her kitchen... her kitchen is currently a mess. Billy pulled away from her neck and leaned up to kiss her lips again, but (Y/n) stopped him by pushing a finger gently to his lips. "You," She started, her breathing labored. Billy smirked, biting his bottom lip. "Yes, baby?" He asked, his voice husky. 

"You still have to clean up my kitchen, Hargrove." She said, smiling sweetly and kissing him on the cheek before moving around him and leaving the kitchen. Billy stood there, stunned. That had never backfired on him before. (Y/n)'s head popped back into the kitchen, and she grinned at him. "You know, the faster you finish, the sooner you can come to the bedroom." She said, winking at him before walking up the stairs.


	4. Soulmates (Billy Hargrove/Reader pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of this request! 
> 
> "Can you do a soulmate AU where your significant others name is written on your body in their handwriting? Or like a tattoo maybe"
> 
> Billy Hargrove x Reader 
> 
> AU where (Billy's not dead) your soulmate's first name is written on your body in their handwriting, kind of like a signature. 
> 
> I love these soulmate fic ideas, I think they're so cute and wholesome, so thank you for requesting! Sorry this turned out so long, but I was really inspired by this one. 

(Y/n) lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling fan circling lazily above her. Maybe it's a typo, She thought. No, that's stupid, she chastised herself, shaking her head. She felt her heart fluttering anxiously, edging her to check one more time. Dragging herself off her bed, she took a deep breath. She made her way over to the mirror on her wall, peeking around its wood lining nervously. A reflection of her face peered back at her, brows knit together in concern. (Y/n) bit her lip, shuffling over to look at the rest of herself. Her eyes immediately looked to her left hipbone. With shaking hands, she slowly pulled her pajamas down a bit to reveal black ink. It really is there, (Y/n) sucked in a breath. Glaring back at her was the name "Billy" scrawled in a familiar, messy script. (Y/n) stepped back, falling weakly onto her bed. Her parents had gotten their soulmate marks in high school, but after two years with nothing, she had always assumed she'd get hers late. (Y/n) stared at the carpet, not sure what to do. Talk to him? No- she wasn't even his type. How the hell was she his soulmate? (Y/n) sighed, standing up. Regardless of her discovery, receiving your soul mark was no reason to skip school.

(Y/n) leaned against her car after school, watching the students spill out of the front doors of Hawkins High. Her eyes glazed across the sea of kids until they landed on a certain dirty blonde boy who was quickly making a name for himself. Billy Hargrove. Said boy was currently entertaining one of the more notorious senior girls, Tammy, his hands rubbing circles on the brunette's hips. Something in (Y/n)'s chest clenched as she watched the interaction. She bit her lip, looking away. She turned her attention to Steve, who was in the middle of ranting about something (Y/n) forgot. (Y/n) sucked in a breath, rejoining the conversation. "So yeah, now I got a group of space cadets to worry about in the middle of all this," Steve continued. Oh, right. He was talking about Dustin and his friends. (Y/n) chuckled, shaking her head. She and Steve had been friends since freshman year before he had all but transformed into a single mother of six due to the strange occurrences in Hawkins. Steve had more or less filled her in on his harrowing adventures, including the Demogorgon and Eleven. After all, they were best friends- he couldn't hide things from her for long. All things considered, she preferred this Steve. "Steve, they're not stopping you from going to that party. What's this really about?" (Y/n) asked, raising a brow. Steve looked away, rubbing his neck. "I, uh, haven't been to a party since that one on Halloween," He trailed off. (Y/n) frowned, remembering the night he'd called her to tell her Nancy had dumped him in a bathroom. Steve turned back to look at his friend with a guilty grin. (Y/n) glared at him, knowing where this was going. "The answer's no, Harrington," (Y/n) stated, causing Steve to groan. "Come on, (Y/Ln), we both need a break," Steve urged, giving her his best rendition of puppy dog eyes. (Y/n) rolled her eyes, pushing off the side of her Dodge so she could open the back door. Dropping her bag on the seat, she turned to look at Steve. "Steve, you know I don't like parties. Plus, I'm a lightweight," She reminded him. Steve jutted out his bottom lip, adding a pout to the puppy eyes. (Y/n) groaned. "Fine. But you have to buy me lunch today," (Y/n) muttered, slamming the car door. Steve grinned, jogging around the car and sliding into the passenger seat. (Y/n) opened the driver door, throwing one last glance at Billy. To her surprise, the teen was looking right at her as he took a long drag from his cigarette. (Y/n)'s face flushed red as their eyes met, and she quickly looked down. The mark on her hip felt like it was on fire. She hurried into her car, closing the door. 

(Y/n) looked at her dress in the mirror, fidgeting nervously. She had chosen a slightly tight black spaghetti strap dress that ended at her mid-thigh. She felt too dressed up and had paired the number with fila sneakers, hoping to give it a more casual Cindy Crawford feel. Before she could doubt herself and change, her mom knocked at her door. "(Y/n)? Steve's here," Her mom announced, before walking off. (Y/n) walked out of her room, bounding down the stairs. Steve stood at the door, raising a brow. "Well hello Ms. Crawford," Steve said, making (Y/n) laugh. "I feel like I should get a jacket," (Y/n) responded, a bit nervous. Steve shook his head, opening the door. "You look rad, come on," Steve reassured, edging her out of the house. (Y/n) smirked, throwing him the car keys. Steve caught them, looking at her. "What? Cindy Crawford doesn't drive herself to parties," (Y/n) joked, sticking out her tongue. She would never admit it, but she was excited to go to the party. Steve snorted, opening the driver's door while she slid into the passenger's. "Buckle up," Steve reminded, before backing out of the driveway. 

(Y/n) got out of the car, staring at the house before her. The lawn was littered with students, drunkenly stumbling around. It looked like the whole school was here, making (Y/n) begin to regret her decision. "Steve," She began, turning to him for support. Steve walked over to her, closing the passenger side door and leading her across the street. "I've got you. Remember, we can leave whenever," He said, placing his hand on the small of her back. (Y/n) felt relief wash over her, as she reminded herself she wasn't alone. They made their way into the house, greeting a few people here and there. Peter Gabriel's Sledgehammer played from the living room, filling the house with the music. (Y/n) could barely hear Steve ask her if she wanted a drink. She nodded numbly, knowing she'd need one to get through this. She looked over to the center of the house, where a few people in her classes were grinding on each other. (Y/n) decided the kitchen would be a safe place to hide while Steve navigated his way to where the beer was in the backyard. She pushed through the crowd, muttering a few 'excuse me's as she passed. She made it to the kitchen counter, relieved that the room was relatively empty. The kitchen door was open, giving her a glimpse of the backyard. There was a pool, where a congregate of students were swimming with their clothes on. (Y/n) snorted, wondering if she would get that kind of drunk tonight. Her eyes slid over to the side of the house where the coolers were, seeing Steve grabbing a few beer cans. (Y/n) smiled, leaning out of the door frame. She was about to call out to him, to let him know where she was when a puff of smoke blew into her face. (Y/n)'s eyes watered, as she resisted the urge to cough. She turned her head to chew out the culprit, but the complaint died on her tongue. Leaning against the house next to the door, was Billy. They stared at each other for what felt like an entire minute before he broke the silence. "Sorry, princess. Didn't see you there," He stated. (Y/n) nodded, looking away. She didn't know what to say- especially after her discovery this morning. Billy looked over the yard before his eyes lazily drifted back to her. He drank in her little outfit, smirking. "I didn't take you for the type to dress like that," Billy added. (Y/n)'s face heated up, as she remembered her dress. Before she could respond, something cold hit her bare back. (Y/n) yelped, turning around to see Steve handing her a beer. "Steve!" (Y/n) hissed, while the boy laughed. "What are you doing leaning out the door?" Steve asked, cracking open the can in his hands. Billy stepped into the doorway, towering over (Y/n). "Just having a pleasant conversation, Harrington," Billy said, grinning. Steve's smile fell as he stared at the boy. Billy chuckled, placing a hand on (Y/n)'s shoulder before walking off into the party. (Y/n) gasped quietly, feeling a warm tingle bloom where his hand was. Steve glared at Billy, before turning to (Y/n). "Pleasant conversation?" He repeated, clearly looking for an answer. (Y/n) blushed, taking a big gulp from her beer. Maybe being drunk wasn't such a bad thing tonight. 

(Y/n) giggled as Steve pulled her to the makeshift dance floor in the living room. "I love Prince!" (Y/n) slurred. Steve snorted, spinning her around. "You listen to the same two songs on repeat," Steve retorted. (Y/n) stuck her tongue out, making the both of then burst into a fit of giggles. (Y/n) sang along to Get Off, slightly off beat. She rolled her hips, swaying in a small circle as she danced. She grabbed Steve's hands, pulling him into her makeshift dancing. He followed her steps, laughing as she stumbled. (Y/n) moved her hips to the beat of the song, running her hands down and up her torso to mimic the Flashdance scene. Steve laughed, twirling her around. They were having so much fun, they barely noticed the eyes on them. As the song came to an end, Steve leaned over to her ear. "I'm gonna get another beer," He said, patting her back as he moved to the back door. (Y/n) moved her hair off her neck, feeling sweat from dancing. She made her way to the kitchen- her safe spot for the evening. As she moved out of the living room, she hummed, smiling. "What's your rush?" A voice rang out from her left, startling her a bit. (Y/n) looked over, seeing Carol, Tommy, and Billy. (Y/n) frowned, not really in the mood for this. She and Carol were friends once, until she and Tommy ditched them for Billy. Carol stepped forward, continuing. "I should have known you'd go for Steve, but I didn't think you'd have the balls to grind on him," Carol snorted. "You losers deserve each other," She added. (Y/n) swayed, the alcohol in her system wanting Carol to shut her stupid face. "Go bag your head, Carol," (Y/n) said loudly. Billy snorted, clearly amused. (Y/n) wrinkled her nose, before turning and walking through the kitchen and out the door. She looked around for Steve, confused when she couldn't locate the brunette. "Heeey," A drunk voice slurred. (Y/n) turned, seeing one of the football players walking toward her. "You w-wanna swim with me, babe?" He asked, grinning. (Y/n) stepped back, shaking her head. "No, I'm looking for-" She began, getting cut off by someone grabbing her waist from behind. (Y/n) screamed as she was hoisted up by another boy, who was laughing as he carried her to the pool. "Put me down!" (Y/n) shrieked, looking around desperately for Steve. "Oh come on, it's just water," The boys cheered. (Y/n) weakly smacked the boy's shoulder, fear gripping her. She knew how to swim, sure. But her brain was so fuzzy and she felt so out of it, she couldn't trust her swimming abilities now. (Y/n) felt a hand grab her forearm, yanking her out of the boy's hold. She fell clumsily into the arms of someone else, adrenaline pumping through her. Was someone helping her, or would they throw her in too? (Y/n) looked up, seeing Billy glaring at the two boys. "She said no," Billy growled, turning around and walking away. (Y/n) gripped his shirt lightly, feeling her head spin. Billy said nothing, he just kept walking out of the yard and to the street. (Y/n)'s brows furrowed, looking up at him. "B-Billy, I gotta get Steve," She stuttered. Apparently, she still wasn't drunk enough to hold a conversation with him without being nervous. Billy walked over to the Camaro, setting her down next to the car. "You're not driving home like that, princess," Billy pointed out. (Y/n) frowned. "Steve's driving my car," (Y/n) began, looking back at the house. "He's gotta know if I leave," She added. "So he's already got the keys. He'll figure it out," Billy said, opening the passenger door. "Get in." He said, clearly not looking to argue. (Y/n) quietly slid into the car, watching Billy as he closed the door and made his way around the front. (Y/n)'s heart was beating so loud, she could hear it in her ears. Had he heard it? That would be embarrassing. Billy opened the car door, sliding in. He looked over at (Y/n), before starting the car. the radio started, blaring Poison. (Y/n)'s hands shook as she slid the seat belt over her lap. Billy revved the car, taking off down the road. (Y/n) looked out the car window like a kid, watching the houses fly by. "We're going so fast!" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. Billy chuckled, stealing a glance at her from the corner of his eye. (Y/n) looked at the dashboard, frowning as she saw the time. "It's only 11? My parents are still awake," She muttered, biting her lip. She didn't want them to see her like this; they'd never trust Steve again if they saw her drunk. Billy picked up on this. Turning the music down, he looked at her. "Anywhere I can drop you?" He asked. (Y/n) thought for a moment. Steve's house? No, he might be mad at her for leaving. Nancy's? No, wait, she was on a date with Jonathan. She couldn't wait with Billy though, she didn't want to annoy him. "I can just wait it out outside," (Y/n) stated, nodding as if to confirm her own decision. Billy shook his head. "I'm not letting you wander around outside dressed like that, princess," Billy said, shooting her a look. Before (Y/n) could respond, Billy turned down the street heading to the neighborhood park. He came to a stop on the side of the road, parking the car. (Y/n) felt her anxiety bubble back up in her chest. What now? Billy rolled the window down, lighting a cigarette. As he blew smoke into the night air, he looked over to the girl next to him. He knew a bit about her from Tommy and Carol, that Steve was her best friend and she was pretty smart. He'd never really talked to her before, save for a few passing greetings here and there. "So, you and Harrington?" Billy asked, taking another drag. (Y/n) looked up, her eyes wide. "What? No," She said, shaking her head. "Steve and I are just friends," She added, trying to act more sober. Billy nodded, his chest feeling a bit lighter than before. Seeing her dance on Steve at the party had set something off in him- something he couldn't explain. As they sat there, (Y/n) heard a familiar song start on the radio. "I love Def Leppard," (Y/n) smiled, listening to the lyrics of Hysteria drift through the radio. Billy raised a brow at this. "Really? Didn't take you for that type," He said. (Y/n) shot him a look, feeling a bit more relaxed in her impaired state. She thought for a moment, before remembering something. "Why do you call me princess?" She asked, leaning towards the boy. Billy flicked his cigarette ash onto the street. "Just fits you," He retorted. (Y/n) huffed, sitting back in the chair. "You're not easy to talk to, you know," She blurted out. Billy looked at her, a grin on his face. "Oh really? Why's that?" He asked. "You always gotta be cool," She mumbled, crossing her arms. Billy laughed, she was clearly still drunk. "Why do you have to be cute? It's not fair," (Y/n) continued, catching Billy off guard. He didn't think she was one of the girls who liked him. "Why's it not fair, princess?" Billy asked, softer this time. (Y/n) looked down. She didn't deserve such a good-looking soulmate. She was so plain compared to Billy; they were practically opposites. Billy frowned, seeing her mood drop. "(Y/n)?" He asked. She looked up, her face pink. "Its, uh," She began, looking out of the front of the car. "It's nothing," (Y/n) said. Billy's eyes narrowed. He wasn't stupid, but he wouldn't force it out of her. The car fell silent again. "You listen to anything else?" Billy asked, gesturing to the radio. (Y/n) thought for a moment, her lips pursed in a way Billy found cute. "I like Metallica and Billy Idol," She said. "Steve wants me to listen to Poison," She thought, trying to remember other bands. Billy perked up a bit. "Metallica, huh? You're full of surprises, princess," He said. (Y/n) laughed, turning to look at the dashboard. She noticed that it was already 11:35, and her smile faltered. She was having fun, and didn't want to leave yet. "We should probably head to my house," She said, feeling a bit awkward requesting a ride from Billy Hargrove himself. Billy glanced at the clock, not noticing half an hour had passed. "Yeah, okay," Billy said, tossing his cigarette out. He started the car, looking to her for directions. "My house is in the neighborhood across the street from here," (Y/n) stated. Billy nodded, pulling away from the curb. (Y/n) watched the world go by as Billy drove, the radio quietly interrupting the silence in the car. As the scenery became more familiar, (Y/n) couldn't help but feel a bit sad. If she told Billy about her mark, would he believe her? Did he feel the tingling too, when they touched? "The blue house, on the corner here," (Y/n) added softly. Billy pulled the car over across the street from her house, not wanting her folks to see them. (Y/n) smiled awkwardly, not sure what to say. "Thanks, Billy," (Y/n) said, his name rolling off her tongue in an accidental purr. Billy looked over at her, nodding. If he noticed her slip, he said nothing about it. (Y/n) opened the car door, slipping out into the cool night. She tried to walk as gracefully as she could to her front door, relief spilling into her veins as she heard the Camaro roar off down the road. She bent down, picking up the doormat and taking the house key in her hands. With one last glance at the road, (Y/n) walked inside.

\-- Part 2 coming soon --


	5. Soulmates (Billy Hargrove/Reader pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Billy Hargrove x Reader Soulmate AU

(Y/n) had very little regrets in life. The one time she snorted milk out of her nose in the school cafeteria? Not her best work. That time her skirt got caught in the car door and she had to tie Steve's denim jacket around her hips to hide her underwear? Could have gone better. However, the hangover she was currently experiencing? Catastrophic. Groaning, (Y/n) hoisted herself off of her bed and trudged to the bathroom. After emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet, she brushed her teeth and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Her mom looked up from the table, raising a brow. "Care to explain why Steve dropped your car off this morning?" She asked. (Y/n) blanched, remembering how she arrived home last night. "I, uh," (Y/n) trailed off, wracking her brain for an excuse. Her mother sighed, setting down her coffee cup. "Young lady, I'm highly disappointed that you drank last night. However, I'm glad you didn't try to drive yourself or Steve home," Her mother began, standing up. She walked over to (Y/n), arms crossed. "Since this is the first time you've broken a rule, your father and I decided to be lenient," Her mother said. "You're grounded today and tomorrow. No friends over, no leaving the house until Monday. Deal?" She asked. (Y/n) sighed, but nodded. "I'm sorry, mom," She muttered. Her mom kissed her forehead, giving her a lopsided smile. "Sorry, kiddo. But those are the house rules," her mom stated. (Y/n) watched her mom sit back down at the table, resuming her breakfast. She turned to glance around the kitchen, ultimately deciding that she would just stick to water for now. (Y/n) poured herself a glass, heading back for the stairs. "Oh, mom?" (Y/n) called, peeking her head back into the kitchen. "Is the phone also off-limits?" (Y/n) asked timidly. Her mom looked up, giving her a look. "You may use the phone, but not after eight, okay?" Her mom decided. (Y/n) nodded, turning around and heading back up to her room. 

(Y/n) bit her lip as the dial tone rang. She heard a click before a familiar voice grumbled a sleepy 'hello'. "Steve!" She breathed out. Steve muttered something, shuffling the phone around. "(Y/n)? I called you twice, what the hell happened last night?" He asked, worry laced in his tone. (Y/n) remembered bits and pieces of the party itself, but she could vividly recall who dropped her off at home. "Steve, last night, I think I said something bad," (Y/n) whispered, her face growing hot. The phone was silent for a moment before he responded. "What does that mean?" He asked. (Y/n) sucked in a breath, before spilling everything that happened that night, including the pool and Billy driving her home. (Y/n) left out the detail about her soulmate mark; she was still scared to tell anyone about it. As she finished her story, Steve went quiet. He wasn't sure how to respond to all of this. Hargrove drove her home? and nothing happened? "Steve?" (Y/n) asked timidly. Steve blinked, realizing he still hadn't spoken. "(Y/n), you sure you didn't hit your head?" Steve wondered. (Y/n) snorted, rolling her eyes. "No, Steve, I did not," She told him. "Billy was actually nice," She added quietly. Steve sighed but kept his mouth shut. (Y/n) was the sweetest person he knew, she saw the good in everyone. If anyone were going to call Billy Hargrove 'nice', it would be her. "Right, well don't go making it a habit of jumping into Hargrove's arms, alright? He already dumped Tammy after like, three days. I don't really want him doing that to you," Steve said, rubbing his jaw. (Y/n) felt a familiar surge of anxiety, as her eyes fell to her hip. She had forgotten Billy's...reputation. Would he change knowing he had a soulmate? Or would he dump her too? (Y/n) shook her head. They weren't even dating. "Don't worry, Farrah Fawcett, I won't get hurt," (Y/n) joked, snickering to herself. Steve cursed under his breath. "I swear I should have never let you in my bathroom," He muttered. Steve rolled his eyes as (Y/n) laughed. "Anyway, you wanna head to the diner? Milkshakes are two for one right now," Steve offered. (Y/n)'s eyes lit up before she remembered what her mom said. "I really want to, but I'm kind of grounded?" (Y/n) admitted. Steve let out a dramatic scoff. "You? Grounded? What did you do, steal a free balloon?" Steve quipped. (Y/n) rolled her eyes. "No, my mom knows I drank last night. Probably because you dropped off my car and I currently look like hell," She stated. "Bummer. I'll drop some food off for you later," Steve offered. (Y/n) grinned. "Thank you!" She sang before they said their goodbyes. 

(Y/n) sat on her bed, munching on the fries Steve had dropped off. Her mom had thrown her a look but said nothing about it. (Y/n) sighed, looking over to her homework that lay at the foot of the bed. It was past eight in the evening, so she couldn't call Steve or Nancy. She really didn't feel like writing out statistics problems though. She had already changed into pajamas and was tempted to just go to sleep. She flipped through her textbook, not really paying attention to the words and numbers as they flew by. Something hit her window, causing (Y/n)'s head to snap up. Did a branch just hit her window? She stared at it for a moment, before seeing something small and grey hit the glass, the impact echoing a soft 'thunk' through the room. (Y/n)'s eyes widened. Was that... a rock? Someone's throwing rocks? How cliche. She thought, standing up. Is it Steve? Why didn't he call? (Y/n) walked over to the window, opening it carefully. She looked out, seeing the empty front lawn. I didn't imagine it, right? She wondered. She looked around, leaning out of the window a bit. "Hey there, princess," A gruff voice said next to her ear. (Y/n) squeaked, almost losing her balance as she whipped her head to the side. Billy sat on the roof next to her window, giving her a smug look. "Billy?" She asked, confused. "What are you doing?" She stepped back, allowing Billy to squeeze through the window frame. "I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by," Billy answered with a smirk, his eyes blatantly looking her up and down. (Y/n) blushed, remembering she was in a baby blue sleep romper. How embarrassing, she thought. "I'm sorry you had to drive me last night," (Y/n) said quietly, afraid her parents would hear them talking. Billy rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to," He stated. (Y/n) nodded, realizing she probably sounded stupid. Billy looked around her room, noting the multiple band posters and records. His eyes fell on the homework on her bed, and he chuckled. "Homework on a Saturday?" He wondered, causing (Y/n) to look over. "I needed something to do, I'm sort of, uh, grounded," (Y/n) admitted sheepishly. Billy let out a low whistle, grinning at her. "Grounded, huh? I'm impressed," He joked. (Y/n) laughed, shaking her head. "Don't be; it's my first time," She stated. Billy smiled, feeling something swell in his chest as he saw her relax a bit around him. "That just means there's more to come, princess," Billy said. (Y/n) raised a brow at this. "You gonna turn me into a bad kid, Hargrove?" She asked, smiling coyly. Billy's eyes flashed, a devious smile ghosting over his lips. "Something like that," He stated. (Y/n) felt her cheeks heat up as they made eye contact. Billy looked away first, turning to look at her desk near the window. He pulled out the chair, sitting down with the back of the chair to his chest. Taking the cigarette off his ear, he looked at her for silent permission. (Y/n) nodded, watching as Billy patted down his pockets for a lighter. He muttered something incoherent, looking back up at her. "Got a light, princess?" He asked. (Y/n) thought for a moment, looking around. She looked at her bookshelf across the room, remembering she had a lighter for candles. She walked over, reaching up to the top shelf. Billy watched her, noticing her shorts rode up a bit as she stretched. His eyes caught a glimpse of something black on her hip and frowned. Was that a soul mark? She had one? He wondered if it was someone he knew- could it be Harrington? (Y/n) felt her fingers brush the cool metal of the lighter, and she grabbed it. She walked over to Billy, handing it over. "Smoke out the window, okay?" (Y/n) murmured. Billy nodded, taking it. Their hands brushed, causing those familiar tingles to bloom across her fingertips. (Y/n) tried not to react, heading over to her bed and sitting down. She pretended to focus on her math homework, and not on the godly boy sitting a few feet from her. She heard the flick of the lighter, and soon the smell of stale cigarettes grazed her nose. She entertained the thought of being that cigarette, and finally touching Billy's lips before she swept the notion out of her brain. He's probably just bored and came here because he knows the address, she told herself. (Y/n) remembered what Steve had told her, that Billy had dumped Tammy yesterday. Was that why he was here? (Y/n) bit her lip, hoping she wasn't a rebound of sorts. Billy watched her the whole time, seeing her brow crease and her teeth nibble her bottom lip. She must really be into math, he mused. His eyes trailed over her body, taking in her outfit. He had to say, he preferred last night's dress and this to what she usually wore to school. She was so modest and shy, it made Billy want to do things to her. His mind wandered to what might be under those pajamas as he took a drag from the cigarette. His eyes drifted to her legs, remembering the soul mark. He felt his chest tighten as he stared at her hip. Maybe it was a tattoo? But then again, she definitely wasn't the type to have one. Billy thought back to what she had said to him last night, how she had told him he was cute. "Do you remember last night?" Billy asked, leaning back to tap off the cigarette out the window. (Y/n) glued her eyes to her homework as if her life depended on it. What was he going to bring up? "Um, some of it. Why?" (Y/n) inquired, trying to sound calm. Billy thought for a moment, deciding to test her memory. "You told me we'd go out sometime," Billy stated, gauging her reaction. (Y/n) looked up to meet his eyes, one brow raised. "Did I?" She asked. (Y/n) was genuinely curious, how did she forget saying such a bold statement? Did she ask Billy out? Billy hid his amusement behind the cigarette and nodded. He feigned a pout, leaning over the back of the chair. "Got me all excited, just to go and get yourself grounded, princess," Billy added, giving her a sad look. (Y/n) smiled. "You came here for a date, Hargrove?" She asked shyly. Billy found her innocence endearing, if not making him feel slightly guilty for lying. "Among other things," Billy mused. A knock on the door made both teenagers freeze. "(Y/n)? Your father and I are going to bed now," Her mom's muffled voice sounded through the door. (Y/n) swallowed, hoping to god her mom didn't open the door. "Okay," (Y/n) called out. (Y/n) held her breath, waiting. She saw the shadows of her mother's feet leaving from under the door, heading toward the master bedroom. (Y/n) let out a shaky breath, hoping there wouldn't be another close call. Billy's shoulders relaxed, and he leaned to the window to toss out the spent cigarette. "Well, I guess that's my cue," He said, standing up quietly. (Y/n) looked over at him. He walked over to the bed, looking down at her. "Give me your number, princess," Billy said, sounding more demanding than asking. (Y/n) blinked, before nodding slowly. "O-okay," She stuttered. She looked down at her notebook, tearing out a small piece of paper. Billy watched as she smoothed the paper out, scrawling down a series of numbers with her pencil. She handed it to him, her face noticeably pink. Billy smirked. "How will I know who it belongs to?" He teased, causing her to wrinkle her nose at him. Huffing, (Y/n) wrote her name in big letters under the number. Billy laughed, taking the paper and looking at it. As he scanned over the writing, his face became unreadable. "Billy?" (Y/n) asked quietly. Billy walked over to the window, turning to smirk at her. "I'll call you during the week, princess," He said, before taking his leave. (Y/n) watched him go, her heart hammering in her chest. 


	6. Soulmates (Billy Hargrove/Reader pt 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I still continuing this? You bet your sweet bippy.  
Did the poor soul who requested this realize how long it would be? Probably not.  
Will this end up being like ten parts? Most likely. 
> 
> I apologize if this isn't what you had in mind when you requested this, but sometimes the plot bunny just really takes off, ya know?

(Y/n) sat in the living room, her eyes glued to the phone hanging on the wall near the kitchen. It was currently Wednesday, four days after Billy had snuck into her room and left with her phone number. Is he really going to call? Am I stupid for waiting? The clock on the wall ticked loudly as if mocking her. She had already finished her homework, and she had no chores. She had nothing to do but wait. (Y/n)'s eyes drifted away to the TV set in front of her when the phone's loud ringtone echoed through the house. (Y/n) tripped over herself as she flew from the couch, stumbling over to the phone. She ripped it from its holder, trying not to sound out of breath as she answered. "Hello?" (Y/n) asked cautiously. "(Y/n)?" Steve's voice came from the other end. (Y/n) bit her lip, trying to mask her disappointment. "Hey, Steve, what's up," (Y/n) greeted. "Me and Dustin were going to see Risky Business at the movies but he bailed. You wanna go? It's got Tom Cruz," Steve asked. (Y/n) laughed. "Baiting me with my favorite man? Alright, Harrington. I'll drive, you buy?" She asked. "Sounds good," Steve said, looking at the time. "Be here at 4?" He asked. (Y/n) agreed, hanging up the phone. She bounded upstairs, happy to at least have plans to not sit at home.

(Y/n) parked at the theater with Steve in tow. She was bouncing with excitement as they walked inside. Steve laughed, walking next to her. "Don't get too excited, I don't wanna pay the theater for cleaning," Steve snorted. (Y/n) blushed, smacking his shoulder. "Steve, don't be gross!" She scolded. He put his hands up in surrender. "I'm gonna get in line for tickets, can you grab snacks?" He asked. (Y/n) nodded, walking off to the concession stand. (Y/n) froze, seeing a familiar mop of dirty blonde out of the corner of her eye. Was that? She stretched her legs, trying to see over the line of people. There, walking into one of the other theaters, was Billy. Who is he with? Is that one of Tammy's friends? (Y/n) thought, looking at the girl who walked in front of Billy. He looked like he was smiling- was he on a date? (Y/n) felt her heart clench. She felt sick, her hip felt like it was on fire. She pulled her eyes away, standing in the snack line. Maybe she could ignore it. (Y/n) felt her eyes sting and silently cursed at herself. Why was she crying? They weren't even dating. She felt hollow as if something had left her chest. Was it because of the soul mark? (Y/n) hadn't realized the line was moving until someone nudged her back. "You gonna get popcorn or what?" Steve's voice sounded from behind her. (Y/n) looked up, seeing the girl behind the counter staring at her expectantly. "Oh, sorry," (Y/n) mumbled, walking forward. She ordered a large popcorn and two cokes, handing her card over to the girl. The cashier studied them before her eyes widened. "You guys go to Hawkins!" She exclaimed. (Y/n) nodded hesitantly. "Oh my god, I thought you were familiar. You got totally wasted on Saturday," The girl laughed. "JD almost threw you in Sara's pool- remember?" The girl asked. (Y/n) blushed, nodding. "Oh, yeah," She said quietly. Steve took the popcorn and drinks, thanking the girl and ushering (Y/n) away. "Airhead," Steve muttered once the girl couldn't hear them. (Y/n) glanced at the theater Billy had walked into, before following Steve to theirs. 

(Y/n) grinned as they walked out of the theater. "That was such a good movie!" She said happily. "You gotta admit it was cheesy," Steve pointed out as they walked outside. (Y/n) raised a brow. "I'm surprised you wanted to see a comedy with me. I thought you would have chosen Scarface or something," She said, walking to the car. "Well, I thought you'd like that one more," Steve admitted. (Y/n) smiled, bumping him with her hip. "Did you choose a comedy for me?" She asked. Steve laughed, nodding. "Thanks, I appreciate it," She said. Steve looked at his watch, seeing it was half-past six. "You wanna go to the diner? I want dinner before we go back," Steve asked. (Y/n) nodded as they reached the car. "Sure, sounds good," She agreed. She took one last look at the theater, wondering if Billy was still there or if he had taken that girl home. (Y/n) shook her head, cursing internally. She started the car, driving off towards the diner. 

(Y/n) picked at her fries, her stomach feeling too twisted to eat. Steve chewed his burger, his brows furrowed at his friend. (Y/n) was usually one to pack away food, considering the number of times he'd seen her eat entire pizzas by herself. "Everything good?" Steve asked between bites. (Y/n) looked out of the window. Should she just tell Steve? Would he be upset at her for hiding it? "Are there, um," (Y/n) began, not sure how to word her question. "Are there consequences for not being with your soulmate? Or for dating other people, I guess," (Y/n) asked. Steve thought for a moment. "Well, Nance said that it felt like she had heartburn when she wasn't around Jonathan," Steve said awkwardly. (Y/n) winced, maybe she shouldn't have asked him. When Nancy broke up with him, she had told him later that it was because she'd discovered Jonathan's name on her back. Steve had been upset but ultimately understood. Soulmates can't be changed. Steve looked at (Y/n), seeing her deep in thought. "Why? Did you get yours?" Steve asked. (Y/n) opened her mouth, but found no words. Should she lie? Why was it so hard to talk about? Steve's eyes widened. "No way," He said, putting his food down. "You have yours!" Steve exclaimed. (Y/n) shushed him, looking around at the other patrons. "Steve!" She whispered. Steve rolled his eyes. "It's not like we know them, and I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Steve accused, frowning. (Y/n) looked down. "I haven't told anyone," She muttered. Steve went quiet, taking this in. "Are you ashamed of them?" He asked. (Y/n) bit her lip, shaking her head 'no'. "I'm not ashamed, I just," She trailed off. "I don't think he wants me," She stated, looking up at her friend. Steve sighed, rubbing his neck. "Is this the anxiety talking, or did he say he doesn't want you?" Steve asked. (Y/n) pouted, crossing her arms. "So that's the anxiety," Steve concluded. (Y/n) huffed, but nodded. Steve thought for a moment, before looking at her. He didn't want to know the answer, but he felt compelled to ask, "Is it Hargrove?" (Y/n) sat in silence, not making eye contact. Steve's eyes searched her face for any hint of denial but found none. He sighed, leaning back in the booth. "Well," He began. "Can't say it wasn't expected," Steve stated, looking around the diner. "I saw him at the movies with Jessica," (Y/n) whispered. Steve sat up, staring at her. "Jessica Miller? Are you kidding?" Steve asked. "(Y/n), does he know?" (Y/n) shook her head. "I can't tell him, Steve, what if he's disappointed? I'm no Tammy Thompson, I'm not some tall model chick with zoom confidence- I'm not his type!" (Y/n) exclaimed, ignoring the other diner-goers at this point. Steve sighed, shaking his head. "(Y/n), that's all in your head. If Hargrove doesn't want you that's because he's an egotistic douche who doesn't deserve a good relationship," Steve stated, taking a sip of his drink. (Y/n) sighed, dropping her head onto the booth table. "What should I do?" She asked, her voice muffled. Before Steve could answer, the diner door opened. In walked Billy Hargrove himself followed closely by a giggling Jessica. "Speak of the damn devil," Steve muttered. "What?" (Y/n) asked, lifting her head so her chin was resting on the table. "Keep your head down," Steve instructed. (Y/n) froze, confused. It wasn't one of those men from the lab, right? (Y/n)'s confusion cleared when she heard a familiar cocky voice ring through the diner. "Eating alone, Harrington?" Billy's smug tone filled her ears. (Y/n) lifted her chin off the table, her eyes wide. She looked down at her plate, feeling a familiar sting in her eyes. Oh no, please not now. Billy sauntered over to the booth before his eyes caught sight of the small figure hunched over the table. "Actually, no. I see you're not either, Hargrove," Steve retorted, glaring at the taller boy. Jessica peaked out from behind Billy's shoulder, clearly confused at why they were over here and not eating. Billy stared at (Y/n)'s back as he felt something tighten in his chest. Steve looked at Billy, then (Y/n). He sighed, standing up. "Well, that's one good way to ruin a meal," He muttered. Steve grabbed (Y/n)'s clenched fist, dragging her up and out of the booth. "Have a nice date," Steve spat, pushing Billy out of the way and leaving the diner. 

Steve stomped to the car, muttering a string of curses along the way. Of all the places they could have picked to continue their date, of course it had to be where (Y/n) was. Steve stopped in front of the car, turning around and holding out his free hand. "I'll drive- hey, (Y/n)?" He began, pausing when he noticed her tears. (Y/n)'s lip quivered as she tried to hold them in, failing miserably as the large tears poured down her face. "I-I'm sorry," She stuttered, her voice shaking from crying. "I-I don't know w-why I'm crying," She added, wiping her eyes furiously. Steve sighed, pulling her in for a hug. "Hey, it's okay," He reassured her. "Don't apologize," He said, rocking her back and forth. (Y/n) hiccuped softly, gripping Steve's shirt. "I'll drive you home. It's only eight, we could watch TV or something? I can see what Nancy's doing if you need her to come over," Steve offered, trying to lighten the mood. (Y/n) nodded, her hands shivering as she fumbled around in her purse to grab her keys. She blanched as she realized the bottom of her purse only held her wallet. "Steve, I think they're on the booth seat," She said quietly. Steve nodded, patting her shoulder. "I'll grab them, you stay by the car," Steve said. He jogged over to the diner, walking in. (Y/n) looked down at the ground, kicking a pebble with her sneaker. She felt nauseous, and now her head hurt from crying. I'm pathetic, she thought bitterly. She sighed, looking out at the road. Maybe she should ask to sleep over at Nancy's for the night. She didn't feel like being alone right now. (Y/n) hear the bell of the diner door and turned around. (Y/n)'s eyes widened as she saw Billy walking down the steps. "Hear me out, princess," Billy started. He walked towards her, causing her to take a step back. "B-Billy," She muttered, not wanting to talk. She was sure her eyes were red and swollen, if not her entire face. He was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. The void in her chest felt as if it were growing. Billy's eyes raked over her face, noting the tear trails on her cheeks. Before he could speak, the diner door opened again. Steve walked out, glaring. "Leave her alone, Hargrove," Steve called, heading over to the car. Billy scoffed, looking at Steve. "What are you gonna do, Harrington? Beat me up?" Billy mocked. Steve stood in between (Y/n) and Billy, narrowing his eyes. (Y/n) reached out, shaking. She tugged Steve's jacket lightly, causing both teens to look at her. "I want to go home," (Y/n) pleaded quietly, her voice cracking. Billy stared at her, clearly not happy with this response. Steve looked at her over his shoulder, before turning and unlocking the car. He opened the passenger door, guiding (Y/n) into the seat. He shut the door, turning to look at Billy one last time. Billy glared at Steve, his anger radiating off him in waves. Steve shook his head, turning away and walking to the driver's side. He sat in the car, throwing one last look at the boy outside before high-tailing it out of the parking lot. 


	7. Soulmates (Billy Hargrove/Reader pt 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of Billy/Reader   
This will probably have 1 or 2 chapters left, depending on whether or not I can control how much I write

(Y/n) sat on Steve's living room couch, her eyes blurry from crying. Her heart ached, but it had dulled down. Her hip throbbed as if trying to urge her to be in close proximity to Billy once more. It was as if her body was rebelling, trying to bring her closer to the very person she wanted to avoid. It felt awful, almost as if she were coming down with the flu. Her whole body was shutting down, screaming for attention from her soulmate. (Y/n) stared at the television set in front of her, not fully comprehending the images that flashed before her. She felt so disassociated; as though her eyes were seeing something, but not absorbing it. She felt like shit. Steve walked into the living room, hands on his hips. "So, I called your mom and told her, well, everything," Steve admitted. "I asked if you can sleep here tonight, she said it's okay. But, uh, she said you can't skip school tomorrow," Steve added. (Y/n) nodded quietly, feeling numb. "Nancy and Jonathan are on their way over, also. I kinda filled her in on the story," Steve said, looking at the TV. "Until then, what do you want to watch?" He asked. (Y/n) shrugged. "Doesn't matter," She mumbled, her throat feeling hoarse. She felt like she was having an out of body experience, but not in a good way. Is this how it felt to not be with your soulmate? Was Billy feeling this too? Steve switched it to a random channel, before turning and walking to the kitchen. (Y/n) heard the doorbell and looked up. "Can you let them in?" Steve called, his head buried in the fridge. (Y/n) rolled her eyes, but stood up to walk to the door. Her socks padded lightly against the hardwood floors as she made her way to the foyer. She unlocked the front door, swinging it open to reveal Nancy and Jonathan. Nancy had a concerned smile on her face as she looked over (Y/n) for any signs of distress. "Hey," Nancy greeted, stepping forward to hug the girl. (Y/n) smiled, returning the gesture. She'd always liked Nancy, and they often studied together. "Hi," (Y/n) said, stepping aside so they could come in. Jonathan looked a bit awkward but softly greeted (Y/n). They walked through the kitchen, (Y/n) raising a brow at Steve. "You're eating?" She asked. Steve shoved the cold pizza slice in his mouth, glaring at her. "I didn't get to finish my dinner," He reminded her. Nancy set her bag down on the table, turning to look at (Y/n). After what Steve said over the phone, she was determined to take her mind off of Billy. "Hey, (Y/n), Jonathan brought Trivial Pursuit," Nancy said, smiling. (Y/n)'s eyes lit up as she turned to look at them. "Really? Can we play?" (Y/n) asked. Jonathan nodded, setting his backpack down and taking the board game out. 

After a while of playing, Steve and Jonathan had decided to call it a night. (Y/n) was far too awake, with too many thoughts staining her mind. She sat outside on one of the lawn chairs next to the pool, her jacket wrapped around her. She looked out into the forest, sighing quietly. She heard the back door open and shut, as Nancy walked outside. "Are you alright?" Nancy asked, her arms folded across her middle for warmth. (Y/n) looked up at the girl as she walked over, sitting at the end of the lawn chair. "Steve told you?" (Y/n) asked, wanting to confirm. Nancy hesitated but nodded. "He told us a general outline," She said. "Do you want to talk about it?" Nancy asked gently. She didn't want to pressure (Y/n), but she also felt it difficult to believe that the sweet, shy girl who sat in front of her had a soulmate like Billy Hargrove. (Y/n) let out a shaking sigh, as she thought of how to start her story. "You know the day you and Jonathan went on a date, Steve and I went to Sara's party," (Y/n) said. Nancy nodded, she knew this part. "Well, the morning of that day was when I got my mark," (Y/n) amitted. "It's been five days since you got it?" Nancy asked, brows creased. When she got her mark, it became painful for her to not be around Jonathan about two weeks in. She was worried (Y/n) would start to go through that too. (Y/n) nodded, looking down. "Well, uh, Billy came to visit me Saturday night," She added, blushing. Nancy's eyes widened. "Visit you? As in, your house?" (Y/n)'s face heated up. "My room," She whispered. "He was in your room? Steve didn't tell me that," Nancy stated. "Steve didn't know; I only told him about all of this today. After, well, we saw Billy," (Y/n) said, biting her lip. Nancy placed a hand on (Y/n)'s knee, giving her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, (Y/n). I can't imagine how it must feel," Nancy offered. "It feels... bad. Like, I'm getting sick, but it's just my heart if that makes any sense. I feel empty," (Y/n) said, rubbing her arm. Nancy nodded. "I know it doesn't feel good to be away from your soulmate," Nancy said quietly, looking down. "I don't know what to do, Nance," (Y/n) whispered, feeling her eyes sting. Nancy leaned over, hugging her. "We'll figure it out; all of us," Nancy promised. 

The next morning, (Y/n) woke up bright and early, too anxious to sleep. She had planned a cute outfit for the day, in an attempt to pump herself up to go to school. She had brought a black mock neck sweater with her; her favorite one with bell sleeves that cuffed at the wrist. She had planned to wear it with jeans, but Nancy loaned her a cute brown plaid mini skirt to pair it with. She had on baggy black socks that bunched at her ankles, and her white fila sneakers. (Y/n) looked in the mirror, smiling. I kind of looked like Veronica from Heathers, she thought. Shrugging, she made her way out of the guest room and walked down the stairs, seeing Nancy and Jonathan already awake. "Morning," She greeted. Nancy looked up, smiling. "Aren't you a babe," Nancy said, raising her brows. (Y/n) posed seductively against the fridge, earning a laugh from the duo. "Only for you, Ms. Wheeler," (Y/n) said, blowing an exaggerated kiss. She turned to the cupboard, grabbing a box of cereal. "I'm not looking forward to this stat test today," (Y/n) groaned, realizing she hadn't studied. Nancy nodded, taking a sip of some orange juice. "It won't be as difficult as the last test, though," The brunette pointed out. As they talked, Steve walked into the kitchen. "How are you all so awake," He moaned, his bedhead bouncing as he moved. (Y/n) giggled, handing him the bowl of cereal. He mumbled a 'thank you' as he took it and shuffled back to his room. Nancy shook her head while Jonathan smiled. The three of them continued to talk, waiting for Steve so they could head off to school. 

(Y/n) felt nervous as she walked through the halls. Her heart pounded in her chest as her eyes swept the halls for a certain teen. She scurried to her locker, looking around as she opened it as fast as she could. She traded her history book for her statistics book, closing the door. She felt her hip tingle, making her freeze. It felt like a big rubber band was stretched between her and something else, trying to pull her closer to it. She looked down the gym hall and sure enough, there he was. Billy was walking next to Tommy, talking. He hadn't noticed her yet. (Y/n) panicked, diving into the girl's bathroom. Billy paused, looking up. His eyes drifted across the hall, his brow knit together. "Dude, you good?" Tommy asked. "Yeah," Billy responded, as they continued down the hall. (Y/n) stood with her back to the tile wall, holding her breath. When the tingling stopped, she sighed. Peaking her head out and seeing the coast was clear, she hurried off to her class. 

After their statistics class came lunch period. (Y/n) waited for Nancy, as they walked out of class together. "What did you think of the test?" Nancy asked. (Y/n) opened her mouth to respond, when the tingling sensation hit her again. (Y/n)'s head whipped around nervously, her eyes landing on that ever-noticeable mop of blonde hair. (Y/n) squeaked, dipping back into the classroom. Nancy watched, confused until she turned to see the cause. Billy walked up to her, frowning. "Where's your friend, Wheeler?" Billy asked, his patience wearing thin. He could feel her near him; he wasn't stupid. Nancy glared up at the boy. "Get lost, Hargrove," Nancy grumbled. After everything that had happened between him and their friend group, it was no surprise that she was getting tired of him. Billy scowled, clearly not enjoying this either. "Just tell me where she is," He growled. Nancy scoffed, looking away. "She's probably off finding a better soulmate," Nancy shot back. Billy paused, his eyes glancing at the classroom. He shoved his hands in his pockets, turning around and walking away without another word. (Y/n) poked her head out of the room, giving Nancy a sheepish look. "Sorry," She whispered. Nancy sighed but nodded. "You can't do this for the rest of the school year, you know," Nancy pointed out. (Y/n) groaned, dropping her head in her hands. "I know, but I don't know how to face him," (Y/n) stated. She was torn every time her mark tingled. She had both the overwhelming urge to run to Billy- and the urge to hide until he left. As they neared the cafeteria, (Y/n)'s urge to run made itself known again. Nancy noticed this, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Carol, Tommy, and Billy spend lunch in the parking lot. You'll be fine," Nancy assured her. (Y/n) nodded, but couldn't help looking around. Nancy waved to Steve and Jonathan, who were sitting at a table with a few others in their grade. As they neared the table, (Y/n) felt her hip tingle once more. Oh god, she thought, her eyes darting around anxiously. Something fuzzy grabbed (Y/n)'s wrist from behind. (Y/n) turned around, her brow creased. Was that... the school mascot? The cartoonish Tiger stood behind (Y/n), holding her arm. "Uh, hi?" She asked. Before she could do anything, the tiger leaned down and hoisted her up over their shoulder. "Wha- STEVE!" (Y/n) called, getting déjà vu from Sara's pool. Steve looked up, shocked. Nancy and Jonathan sat with their mouths open, unsure how to process the situation. Before they could react, the tiger ran off with (Y/n) in tow. 

"What the hell is your damage?" (Y/n) hollered as the tiger kept running. "This isn't funny!" She stated, hitting the mascot's t-shirt clad back. The tiger jogged into the empty gym, shuffling them both behind the bleachers. (Y/n) felt nauseous from being lugged around, and almost fell over when she was finally placed on the ground. She grit her teeth, reeling back and landing a solid punch on the mascot's stomach. "Fucking Hell," A muffled curse came from the mascot. The person in the costume reeled back, not expecting the blow. "I swear to god if this is a prank I'll kick your ass!" She seethed. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the next gym class. (Y/n) glared at the person in front of her. Whoever was under there, they were blocking her exit. The mascot held its hands up in surrender, making (Y/n) raise a brow. They wrestled with the head of the costume for a minute, finally popping it off and tossing it to the side. (Y/n)'s face went blank. "Billy..?" She asked, feeling more confused than before. Her back hit the wall behind the bleachers, sliding down to sit on the floor. "Jesus Christ... I thought I was being kidnapped," She muttered. Billy shucked the costume from his body, tossing it to the side. "You sure know how to hit, princess," Billy breathed out, rubbing his abdomen. He walked over to her, sliding down the wall to sit next to her. (Y/n) looked over at him, pulling her knees up and resting her arms on them. "Sorry," She mumbled. Students began to file into the gym, chatting to themselves. The bleachers hid the two of them, but if they left now, people would see them. Billy looked over at her, his eyes scanning her face for any hint of anger. She looked tired, her eyes still a bit puffy. She watched the class through the bleachers without particular interest. "Where is it?" Billy asked, his voice a low grumble. He watched (Y/n)'s brow crease, but she didn't look at him. "Where's what?" She asked. "My name," He said. (Y/n) sighed, closing her eyes. "Does that matter now?" She asked quietly. Billy knew what she meant in her words; why should he want to know about the mark if he went out with another girl? "You already knew about it, didn't you?" He asked, changing his question. "Before I did," he added. (Y/n) opened her eyes, staring out into the gym. There wasn't a point in hiding it now. "Friday morning," She responded curtly. Billy looked out through the bleachers, watching what looked like a basketball game. "I saw mine before the party," Billy admitted, not really sure what else to say. When he had seen it, his mind hadn't immediately pieced it together that it was her. There were a few other (Y/n)'s at school; he had no plan to seek any of them out at first. It wasn't until he saw her at the party and felt something different that he got his first hint. (Y/n)'s eyes slid over to look at him, before looking away once more. A stale silence fell over the pair. Billy sighed, rubbing his neck. He wished he could smoke right about now. "Look, princess, I-" Billy began before a soft question interrupted. "You knew before you went out with her, right?" (Y/n) asked, her eyes tied to the basketball game. Billy's head snapped to look at her. Her grip on her shoulders had tightened, and her legs were pressed further to her chest. She was nervous. He never noticed these types of things on girls until it came to her. He could read her like a book, and it made him wonder if it was just the kind of person she was, or if it was from their connection. How well could she read him? Billy leaned his head back against the cool gym wall, looking forward. "Yeah," He admitted. "Why?" Her reply was almost immediate. Billy huffed quietly, feeling uncomfortable. He was already god awful at talking about feelings, and now he had to explain to his soulmate why he went out with another girl? "I," Billy started, his throat feeling tight. How did people even do this? As if sensing his discomfort, (Y/n) dropped her arm closest to him down and hesitantly linked it with his. When they touched before, (Y/n) had felt safe, and whole. As if no one could hurt her as long as Billy was there. Perhaps he would feel something similar, She wondered. Billy watched her with interest as she slid her hand down, placing it on top of his. Her skin tingled, as warmth raced through her hand and up into her body. She felt as though someone had wrapped her in a safe, little blanket; as if it were just the two of them alone in the gym. Billy hadn't realized he was holding his breath until his lungs began to sting. He sighed out through his nose, trying to ignore the part of his brain that wanted to drop everything and hold her. "I was going to ask you on a date," Billy said. "But when you wrote down your number, I recognized your handwriting," He continued. "I freaked out, okay. I didn't want it to be a casual fuc-" He started, before stopping himself. (Y/n) looked at him in confusion. "Uh, a casual thing," Billy corrected. He definitely didn't need to remind (Y/n) of the certain...things he did with each girl. "So you took Jessica out to rebound off Tammy instead of me?" (Y/n) asked, wrinkling her nose. "Something like that," Billy said. "Why?" (Y/n) asked. Billy looked at her, his brow twitching. She sure wasn't making this easy for him. Billy looked down at their hands and raised a brow. Since when had they started holding them? Did he not notice? Billy felt something in his chest pulling toward her, as though the distance between them were still too great. Billy was getting fed up with his soul mark being so needy. He sat up, reaching over and scooping her up the best he could while sitting. (Y/n) squeaked as Billy hoisted her up and dragged her back to his chest, seating her so she was sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling the pulling sensation wither away to nothing more than a slight pulse. This, he could live with. (Y/n) blushed, but allowed herself to lean back into his chest. Billy's hold on her waist tightened subconsciously, as though his body wanted her as close as possible. "I didn't want to do to you what I do to every other girl," Billy admitted. It felt weird for him to be so gentle and open. Between the treatment he got from his dad and his bitterness from their move to Indiana, he'd never had the desire to talk to someone like this. "I thought you'd be disappointed," (Y/n) confessed, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "When you found out it was me," She clarified. "Why?" Billy asked, looking down at her. "I didn't think you were interested in having a soulmate," (Y/n) answered honestly. "And, well, I'm not exactly Tammy or Jessica- I'm not your type," She said. Billy frowned at this. "Tammy and Jessica aren't my type, princess," He explained. (Y/n)'s mouth formed a small 'o' as she suddenly felt embarrassed. Was that why he went through girls so quickly? Or maybe one of the reasons? What was his type then? Billy looked at her small frame, his eyes memorizing the curve of her shoulders, the dip of her back. She appeared so fragile and gentle, it made him feel an almost primal urge to protect her. He thought back to the punch she had landed on him and let out a breathy laugh. Well, maybe he didn't really need to. Something about her made him want to hold her close; to shield her from anything that could possibly hurt her. Billy struggled to put these thoughts into words- or to really understand them at all. Was this normal? Billy hated the idea of changing himself for a girl. He hated the idea of changing for anyone other than himself, really. His plan had always been to get through high school and somehow get back to California. He made no plans to bring anyone with him or to have anyone he would even consider bringing. When he'd first laid eyes on his mark, he got angry. He saw it as a burden and planned to ignore it. He'd always seen (Y/n) as Harrington's friend; just some girl that would annoy the shit out of him. At the party, when he was taking a smoke break, he hadn't expected her to pop up next to him in the doorway. When he saw her standing there, awestruck at what was probably her first party, he felt something in his chest pull toward her. The mark had pulsed, making him feel almost dizzy. He'd been suspicious of it, but he still had no plans of pursuing it. He'd truthfully visited her that night looking for a one night stand. But as they talked to each other more, he felt almost guilty for his initial reasoning. When he saw her soul mark, he'd felt an inexplicable surge of jealousy in him. However, when she handed him the paper with her name on it, Billy felt his world still. This was it- this was the moment most people his age dreamed about. The moment people were supposed to fall into each other's arms and spend the rest of their lives together. The moment that the universe created your perfect match and placed them into your life for the better. This was his moment- and Billy wasn't ready for it. He had too many things he needed to do- hell, he didn't even know the meaning of the word commitment. He'd played it off, leaving and going to his car. He smoked an entire half-pack on the drive home that night, never feeling stress like that before in his life. He made a decision when he got home- that he would ignore (Y/n) for now and find a different girl. Someone he wouldn't have to commit to, someone he wasn't literally attached to. (Y/n) brought him back from his deep thinking as she stirred in his lap. "Um, Billy?" She asked softly. Billy snapped out of it, looking down at her. He didn't realize he'd zoned out. "Yeah?" He replied. "I don't want to force you into this, I know dating isn't really your thing," She began, biting her lip. "You can, uh, see other people still. I don't mind," She said, barely above a whisper. Billy stared at the back of her head. He watched as she began nervously wringing her hands. She was lying, he could tell. She did mind, but he knew she was too nice to stop him. She was giving him the okay to continue his ways; she was offering him an out. Billy felt conflicted. On the one hand, he wanted to take it. But on the other, he couldn't hurt her. He knew that the moment he saw her in the diner with Steve. He couldn't bring himself to sleep with Jessica after seeing (Y/n) cry. He'd tried, but he just got frustrated and left. Billy gripped (Y/n)'s waist, turned herself to the side gently, so she could look at his face. (Y/n) looked up, trying to smile. She was trying to be convincing. Billy sighed, looking down at the girl sitting in his lap. "You know, princess, I would have taken that offer earlier," He admitted. (Y/n)'s smile faltered as she nodded. She knew he would- and it scared her. "But, I don't think I can," He stated, leaning his head back against the wall. (Y/n) looked at him, her brow furrowed. "Is it because of me? I'm sorry," She said timidly. She didn't want him to feel forced to be with her, that would make them both miserable. Billy laughed, lifting a hand to rub his jaw. "You're apologizing because I won't see other girls?" Billy asked, amused. (Y/n) blushed, shaking her head rapidly. "No!" She exclaimed, causing Billy to snicker. "I'm apologizing because I won't force you to date me based on our marks, jerk," (Y/n) huffed, crossing her arms. Billy smiled- not a smirk, not condescending, but genuine. He leaned down, kissing her forehead gently. (Y/n) froze, feeling a warm sensation trickle through her body. Something in her tingled from her forehead to her toes, and made her heart feel like mush. "I told you before, I wouldn't do something if I didn't want to," Billy reminded her. "Not my style, princess," He added, grinning. (Y/n) felt her legs go weak, and was suddenly thankful they weren't standing. If that made her feel weak, she silently wondered what a real kiss felt like. Maybe that's why Nancy and Jonathan couldn't keep their hands off each other, she mused. (Y/n) raised a brow, looking at him. "Does this mean I get a real date, Hargrove?" She wondered. Billy snorted, nodding as he brought her head to his chest. "You can have as many dates as you like," Billy promised, his voice a soft grumble. (Y/n) bit her lip, trying to resist smiling like a goof. "Even if I want all of them?" She asked quietly. His chest shook as he let out a short laugh through his nose. "I think I could arrange that, princess," Billy murmured, kissing the top of her head. 


	8. Soulmates (Billy Hargrove/Reader pt 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 of the Billy/Reader request! The next chapter will be the end, thank you all for sticking with me here. I think it's safe to say I love Stranger Things, and I had to indulge myself by making this a bit more than a one-shot and more of a short story. I hope you like it!

(Y/n) felt jittery as she walked to the front doors of the school. Her legs moved almost mechanically, considering she'd had them up to her chest for hours. She and Billy had accidentally fallen asleep behind the bleachers, effectively missing the last three classes of the day. She'd woken up groggy, but couldn't be more happy. They'd finally talked about everything, and her chest felt significantly lighter. (Y/n) bounded outside, seeing her friends standing around her car. Oh right- she'd almost forgotten. The last they saw her she was kidnapped by the school mascot in the cafeteria. (Y/n) jogged over, wrapping her arms around Nancy from behind. "Nance!" (Y/n) greeted. "(Y/n)!" Nancy exclaimed, turning around and hugging her tightly. "Jesus Christ! Where were you?" Nancy asked. (Y/n) blushed, tugging at her hair. "Well, actually I have something to tell you later," (Y/n) admitted. "Later? (Y/n), we literally thought the football team stole you for some dickhead prank," Steve said, worried. (Y/n) looked down, shuffling her feet. "I know, I'm sorry. I thought it was that too," She said honestly. "Okay, so what was it really?" Nancy asked, her brows laced together in confusion. Before (Y/n) could get a word out, all three of their expressions morphed into those of anger. (Y/n) looked at them, confused. "Uh, guys?" She asked, before letting out a small yelp. Two large arms curled around her shoulders, pulling her back into a firm chest. (Y/n) looked down, seeing a familiar cigarette-burned denim jacket. "Billy?" She asked, looking up to see his chin. "Mhm," Came his lazy reply. He wasn't a morning person, and he definitely wasn't a nap person, so he was clearly a bit out of it. Jonathan took a hesitant step toward Nancy as they all looked uncomfortable. It was within reason considering the last time they'd heard of Billy he was making (Y/n) cry. "What are you doing, Hargrove?" Steve asked, making it clear he was not in the mood. Billy's head lulled to look at Steve. He gave him an indifferent look as he looked the other male up and down. "Chill out, Harrington," Billy said as if Steve's presence itself were bringing his mood down. Steve stood there, shell shocked. Was this actually the same boy who had beat him within an inch of his life? Who'd threatened Max and Lucas? Steve glared at him. "No, no it's fine- I just want to know why the ass hat who made my friend cry is now hugging her like it didn't happen," Steve said sarcastically. (Y/n) felt extremely awkward, wondering what to do to diffuse the situation. Billy smirked and held (Y/n) tighter, enjoying the rise it got out of Steve. "Actually I'm hugging my girlfriend after a nice long heart-to-heart," Billy stated with a shit-eating grin. He emphasized "heart-to-heart" as if they were doing a more suggestive activity, which didn't help anyone's mood. (Y/n) blushed, looking up. "Girlfriend?" She asked quietly. Billy looked down at her and raised a brow as if to respond 'are you joking?'. She felt her heart flutter as she looked down at her sneakers. Steve watched them, feeling extremely lost. What the hell had happened between them? He shook his head, deciding not to take the bait from Hargrove. He'd ask (Y/n) later for the real story. Nancy and Jonathan exchanged looks as if wondering if (Y/n) needed help or not. Nancy was getting close to asking (Y/n) to blink twice if she was being blackmailed into this. "Okay," Nancy began after a long pause. "Well, um, (Y/n)? are you still studying with me today?" She asked, turning to look at (Y/n). Nancy widened her eyes a bit in the girl's direction, silently telling her that she owed her a very detailed story after this. (Y/n) nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear. Billy looked at them, before looking down at (Y/n). "Walk with me, princess?" Billy asked, unwinding his arms and turning toward the Camaro parked a few rows down. "Okay," (Y/n) agreed, before looking at her friends. "I'll be back- and I'll explain," she promised, before jogging over to Billy's side. Nancy, Jonathan, and Steve all exchanged glances. They could all silently agree that Billy's docile nature was incredibly unnerving; especially compared to the unhinged Billy they'd previously know. The trio turned back to watch the apparent couple walk across the parking lot. (Y/n) walked next to Billy, looking up at his face. "Girlfriend?" She repeated. "You don't like it?" He asked, looking down at her. (Y/n) shook her head quickly, her cheeks pink. "I like it a lot," She admitted. Billy reached down, taking her small hand in his. "Good," He stated, using his other hand to pull the chevy keys out of his pants pocket. (Y/n) realized people were staring and looked away, not used to being the center of attention. They reached his car far too fast for (Y/n)'s liking. She didn't want to say goodbye to him already. Billy opened the driver door, throwing his homework in the passenger seat- most likely to be forgotten. He turned to look at (Y/n), his expression going soft. "How long are you two studying, princess?" He asked. He had to fight the urge to try to convince her out of it, or get her to go to his place with him. He knew (Y/n) was shy, and he'd have to go slow. This was a foreign concept to Billy, but he was trying. (Y/n) thought for a second. "Probably until six or so, at my house," She guessed. "I'll call you," He said, smirking. "Or I could visit again if you like," He added. (Y/n) blushed, and was about to reject his offer, when Billy leaned down to her height. He pressed his lips to hers gently, as if he were worried the slightest pressure would cause her to break. (Y/n) froze for a moment before pushing herself to kiss back. She felt anxiety bubble in her chest as the thought of being too much of a novice kisser plagued her mind. As soon as the anxiety came, however, it was swept away with a wave of pure bliss. The stubble on his chin tickled her as their faces brushed but she didn't mind. She felt like she was on cloud nine, floating off the earth. The only things keeping her grounded were Billy's hands inching around her hips. Her whole body shivered, rejoicing in his touch. Billy leaned back, grinning at her. "I'll see you later, princess," He promised softly. He pulled away, sitting in the car and shutting the door. (Y/n) waved timidly, before turning around and walking off. Did that really just happen? Was she dreaming? (Y/n) felt dizzy as she navigated herself across the lot. Her fingers trembled as she brushed her lips, her heart pounding in her chest.

Her friends stared at her in shock, making (Y/n) anxious. "You saw?" She asked. "(Y/n), everyone saw," Jonathan pointed out, trying to break the news gently. He knew very well that Nancy was seconds away from shouting her thoughts, and he could only assume Steve was too. (Y/n) blushed, glancing around them. Sure enough, it seemed as though all eyes were resting on her. Nancy stepped forward, her face showing that she was not amused. "You have two seconds to explain," Nancy barked, her eyes narrowed. "Okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but we fell asleep in the gym- wait no that sounds bad- Billy, he, he was in the mascot costume and he took me to the gym because I avoided him and he wanted to talk and we did and I fell asleep because I was exhausted and comfortable and I guess he did too, nothing happened I swear!" (Y/n) panicked, blurting out everything as fast as she could. Nancy blinked, before frowning. "Okay, so when exactly did the dating part come in?" She asked. "Well, uh, it didn't exactly," (Y/n) admitted, tugging at the hem of her skirt. "He just said that now, and then confirmed it at the car," She added. "Yeah, clearly," Steve snorted. "Steve, you already knew he was my soulmate," (Y/n) pointed out. Steve threw his hands up in the air. "Yeah, and then he went on a date! With another girl! You cried! Any of this ringing a bell?" Steve said, exasperated with this whole situation. He felt like he was getting emotional whiplash from this, and it wasn't even his relationship. (Y/n) nodded. She looked down at the asphalt pavement that stretched the parking lot. "I know, Steve. I asked him about it. He said he panicked, and he didn't know how to treat me at first," (Y/n) whispered. "He didn't want me to be a one night stand, so he went to someone who he knew he could do that with," (Y/n) continued, wincing as she recalled the memory of the diner. She still didn't feel great about it but she trusted Billy. Steve looked at her with one brow raised. "Okay, yeah. So now what, Billy's a tame boyfriend?" He asked, still not buying into it. (Y/n) shrugged, sighing. "I don't know, Steve." She wasn't all too sure how to go about this herself. "I'm just... going to trust him. If I get hurt, it's on me," (Y/n) said. Nancy and Jonathan exchanged looks of concern while Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Okay," Steve agreed reluctantly. There was no point arguing this; he knew deep down that (Y/n) wouldn't let Billy do anything she wasn't comfortable with. That and he couldn't change her soulmate, no matter how much he wanted to protect his friend. Steve had seen (Y/n) go through her own battles; both emotionally and when she learned about the Upside Down and the Demo-dogs. He knew that if she could beat a creature's head in with a crowbar, she could handle Billy Hargrove. But he didn't want her to feel like she had to prepare herself for potential disappointment. (Y/n) offered Steve a small smile. "It'll be okay," She assured him. Steve looked at her, reading her face. He wasn't sure if she was reassuring him, or herself. "Let's hope so," Steve muttered. 


	9. Trust Me (Pidge/Reader pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a little break from all the Billy Hargrove writing to bring you a little angsty part 2 with my favorite paladin (sorry Shiro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Pidge is 18 here.

(Y/n) and Pidge were lounging on the white couches in the decided living room in the castle. (Y/n) was stretched out on the couch, lying down. Pidge sat between her legs, her back pressed to (Y/n)'s chest as she read a book on "quantum mechanics". (Y/n) did not understand the contents of the book, but she was perfectly content with holding Pidge as she read. (Y/n) closed her eyes, feeling herself drift in and out of sleep. She loved little moments like these; she was always incredibly patient with Pidge, and never dared cross her limits with displaying affection. (Y/n) would always let Pidge initiate kisses and other touches- as if she were a small animal testing the boundaries between friend or foe. Sometimes, Pidge would surprise the alien by doing things like she was currently. (Y/n) had been napping on the couch when Pidge walked into the room, asking (Y/n) to sit up. The girl obliged, though she was confused. Pidge walked over and plopped down on (Y/n)'s lap, her face a light pink. (Y/n) squealed, grabbing Pidge's waist and dragging her down into a lying position; which they had remained in up to the present time.

Pidge shifted a bit, trying not to poke (Y/n) with her shoulder blades as she adjusted their sitting position. (Y/n)'s arms were loosely holding Pidge's waist, ensuring the smaller girl wouldn't feel trapped. (Y/n) placed a gentle kiss in Pidge's hair, causing her to look over her shoulder. "That's not very sanitary," Pidge quipped. (Y/n) snorted- something she had picked up from Lance- and buried her face between Pidge's shoulder and neck. "Your face is not sanitary," (Y/n) retorted, as Pidge wheezed. "You need to stop hanging around Lance and Hunk so much," she said. (Y/n) only hummed in response, enjoying her newfound pillow. Her head lulled to the side, giving her access to kiss Pidge's neck. Pidge felt her face heat up, blood pulsing in her ears. She was still uneasy with displaying her affection, but she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy (Y/n)'s touches. Pidge closed her eyes, allowing her book to slip closed. She relaxed into (Y/n)'s hold, feeling a bit lethargic. The pair stayed like this, peaceful; with no intent to move for a while. 

The door of the room slid open, as the rest of Voltron filed in. Allura led them, a frown glossing over her face. "Pidge, (Y/n), I need to have a word with you." (Y/n) looked at the princess, confused. Pidge stood up, anxiety immediately washing over her. She'd only seen that look on Allura once before- when they had exposed Lotor of harvesting Alteans. "What is it, Allura?" Pidge asked. Allura's eyes didn't leave (Y/n) as she stood from the couch as well. "We have reason to believe (Y/n) has been sending our coordinates to a Galra attack ship," Allura stated, not missing a beat. (Y/n)'s eyes widened. They didn't really think that, right? "Princess, I would never-" (Y/n) began, but Allura help up a hand to stop her. Allura had always been on edge around (Y/n) after her experience with Lotor, or really anyone on the ship who wasn't a paladin. "Ever since you came to the castle a Galran ship has been following us. They seem to know exactly where we're going; we've had to send out Voltron at least five times. I can't ignore this type of coincidence," Allura said, her eyes narrowing. (Y/n) shook her head rapidly, her heart rate increasing. "Princess, I have not come into contact with the Galra Empire ever since they turned my planet into an industrial area," (Y/n) pleaded, looking to the other paladins for help. Shiro looked at her with pity, while Keith looked just as upset as Allura. Lance was biting his lip as if trying to decide who he believed more. Hunk looked at the alien anxiously- he really hoped Allura was wrong. (Y/n) looked over at Pidge, who was staring at the ground. (Y/n) felt a pit form in her stomach. Did Pidge believe Allura? Pidge felt her body shake, as she stared at the white floor with wide eyes. She didn't want it to be true, but didn't it make sense? (Y/n) was an alien that no one knew anything about, not even Allura. She looked similar to an Altean, sure, but what if her race had affiliations with the Galra? Pidge was beginning to realize how little she knew about (Y/n). Was this whole thing- their relationship- just a cover? (Y/n)'s ears fell as she looked at Pidge. "Katie?" (Y/n) whispered, her throat suddenly felt as if it were constricting. Pidge wouldn't look at her. She had too many things running through her head as unease coursed through her. (Y/n) raised a shaking hand, barely touching Pidge's shoulder. Pidge flinched away, moving significantly further from (Y/n). 

Allura looked between the two, but before she could decide anything, Lance spoke up. "Hey," He stuttered, looking at the others. "We could try to get proof, right? No drastic measures needed?" He asked. He was worried that Allura would throw (Y/n) off the ship considering how she felt the last time someone betrayed Voltron. Shiro nodded, looking at Allura. "Lance is right. Why don't we put (Y/n) in isolation and monitor her while we travel to the next planet? If the attack ship shows up, it wasn't her leaking the information," the leader offered. Allura seemed to consider this, before turning her attention back to (Y/n) and Pidge. (Y/n) was staring at the green paladin, her face heartbroken. "(Y/n), will you do this?" Allura asked. (Y/n) looked up at the princess and nodded quietly. She walked over to the group with one fleeting glance at Pidge. Shiro led (Y/n) out of the room, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be alright," Shiro offered quietly, leading her down a hall. 

It had been a few days since (Y/n) had been locked in one of the rooms. Shiro had put her in one of the sleeping bay rooms that didn't have a window, only a bed and a closet. Lance and Hunk had visited her the past three days, bringing her cookies and books to read. (Y/n) still didn't have the strongest grip on English, but some of the books were full of pictures (courtesy of Lance). Keith had even stopped by once, updating her that he had beat her endurance record in the training bay. Pidge had not visited her once. (Y/n) was trying to remain hopeful, but she couldn't help the nagging voice in her brain. Pidge did not trust me, she thought, curling up in a ball on the bed. (Y/n) felt her eyes sting. She had cared about Pidge for so long that she hadn't considered the fact that Pidge might not have returned her same feelings. For (Y/n), relationships among women were normal. She hadn't stopped to consider that she could have forced herself on Pidge. What if she is too anxious to tell me she doesn't care for me? Did I push her too much? (Y/n) bit her lip as tears rolled down her cheeks. Would their courtship end after this? (Y/n) had an idea as to why Pidge didn't fight for her. Pidge had told her about her brother and father being captured by the Galra. If Allura thought (Y/n) was working with them, it would mean she was working with the aliens who took Pidge's family. (Y/n) couldn't blame her for being upset. Still, after the months we've been together I had thought she might put more faith in me, (Y/n) thought, closing her eyes. She felt as though her stomach was tied in knots. Maybe it would be better if after this, she went home. 

Pidge sat at her seat in the control room of the castle, her knees pulled up to her chest as her feet hung off the edge of the chair. Everyone had been silent for a while, as discomfort settled like a blanket over the room. The same thing was on their minds; they were almost to the planet. If the ship didn't show up, Allura would accuse (Y/n) of leaking information. Pidge had felt emotionally drained for days. She wanted to trust (Y/n)- hell, she wanted to run to that room and fling herself at the alien and apologize. But the other, more logical side of her needed to wait and see what would happen. She felt like she had bricks in her stomach as her eyes darted around the space outside. She never wanted to see a Galra ship so desperately in her life. Although (Y/n) had swept Pidge up like a storm, the green paladin had always been a panicked wreck around the beautiful alien. She was just so amazing and sweet that Pidge never knew what to do with herself when she was around. When (Y/n) had started hitting on Pidge, it had absolutely floored her. Pidge was never interested in dating or romantic relationships, but something about (Y/n) made her feel soft and mushy inside. It was taking every ounce of willpower for Pidge to not see her. Pidge knew that the moment she walked into that room, she would cave and want (Y/n) out of isolation. But Pidge convinced herself otherwise, saying it had to be done. She had to see the proof for herself. "We're approaching Planet Jarre, princess," Coran said, looking to Allura nervously. Allura was silent, as everyone looked around. "Activate the particle barrier to be safe," Allura responded. Coran nodded, following her order. As they began the descent into the planet's atmosphere, everything was still. Pidge felt her stomach clench. What would they do if the ship didn't show up? She looked around and saw similar worried looks on the paladin's faces. Aside from the castle shaking a bit from entering the atmosphere, the space around them was still. Allura pursed her lips. She opened her mouth to speak when something hurtled into the ship's barrier, shaking the castle. Pidge looked up with wide eyes. "Princess! The Galran ship is here!" Coran exclaimed, trying to mask the excitement in his voice. "What?" Allura asked in shock. How were they finding them if it wasn't (Y/n)? 

(Y/n) paced around the room, feeling the impacts from the attack ship. She was nervous, skirting about the room. Were the paladins alright? Was everything going okay? How had the ship found the castle? (Y/n) bit her lip, looking around her. She wanted to know what was going on. The blows that landed on the castle eventually slowed, until everything was still. (Y/n) slowed her pacing, coming to a stop in front of the door. Was it over? Was Voltron out right now? She felt a bubble of anxiety lodge itself in her throat. Was Pidge safe? She heard footsteps approaching the room in a hurry, echoing down the otherwise empty hall. The door slid open to reveal a heaving Lance. He was a bit sweaty and out of breath, but he looked relieved. "(Y/n)!" He exclaimed, rushing in and hugging her. (Y/n) smiled, hugging the paladin. "Lance! What is happening? Is everyone okay?" She asked. Lance pulled away, nodding. "It was a pretty easy fight considering we've fought them before," He said. "Did you find out how they track the castle?" (Y/n) asked, frowning. Lance nodded. "While we were fighting we realized there was a tracking device on Blue. Allura thinks that when we were supporting Lotor, someone placed it on the lion," Lance answered. "And you weren't there for that, which means you're innocent!" He concluded. (Y/n) gave him a sad smile. "Yes, but.. I do not feel as though I'll be welcome back after this," (Y/n) said quietly. Lance looked up at her, his brows knitting together. "But you're innocent! You didn't do it- we all know that now!" Lance said, trying to lift her spirits. (Y/n) rubbed her forearm, her eyes shifting to the floor. "I upset Allura, and Pidge did not want to look at me," she whispered. Lance winced, looking away. "I didn't think about that," Lance said, trailing off. Someone in the hallway cleared their throat. Lance turned, looking down and seeing Pidge. She was shifting from one foot to the other, looking away awkwardly. (Y/n) looked over Lance's shoulder and froze. Was this it? Had Pidge come to end it? Lance looked between the two, before backing away slowly. "I'll, uh, let you two talk," he said, scooting out of the room. 

Pidge stepped forward, wringing her hands out of nervous habit. "So, we found a tracker- Lance probably already told you," Pidge began, pushing her glasses further up her nose. She wasn't sure what to say, and was trying to prevent herself from regurgitating information. (Y/n) glanced down at her feet, unclear of whether this conversation were good or bad. "Yes, Lance has told me," (Y/n) answered quietly. A heavy silence fell over the pair. 

"Katie-"

"(Y/n)-"

Both girls stopped, planning to let the other continue. Pidge bit her lip, trying to file her thoughts in an organized manner that could pass as a complete sentence. "(Y/n) I'm sorry, I was wrong. I shouldn't have been so ready to believe Allura that you were a traitor, but with Lotor betraying Voltron and my family I just needed to see proof that you weren't evil," Pidge rambled, her lungs constricting to remind her to breathe. "I do not blame you Katie, I knew you had your reasons," (Y/n) said, offering Pidge a reassuring smile. Pidge felt the pit in her chest open wider. (Y/n) was so forgiving and kind, and she felt like she didn't deserve it in this moment. Pidge pushed her glasses up further, feeling her skin protest as the notches dug into her nose. What should she even say? 'Sorry I didn't visit you in isolated time-out because i thought you were in cahoots with the people who potentially murdered my dad and brother, but can we keep dating now'? That didn't exactly roll off the tongue. As Pidge mapped out her next move, (Y/n) watched her carefully. She knew Pidge was in her own head right now. She'd seen her like this enough times to recognize the signs. "I do not want to cause anyone discomfort," (Y/n) began, causing Pidge's attention to snap back to her. "I," (Y/n) paused as she tried to come up with the words. "I think it may be best if I return to my planet," (Y/n) stated. Pidge felt numb, as she blinked at the alien before her. (Y/n) wanted to leave? Sure, Pidge could logically understand why she might not want to stay. But did this mean (Y/n) wanted to break up? "You're leaving me?" Pidge blurted out. She had wanted to ask something like 'Why are you leaving' or 'Are you breaking up with me?' and had ended up combining the two in a panic. (Y/n) hesitated. "I do not want to go," She said honestly. "But I do not feel welcome anymore," (Y/n) added. looking down at Pidge. The green paladin felt scared, for the first time in a while. Did she push people away? She'd lost people close to her before, and she didn't want to go through that again. "(Y/n)," Pidge began, reaching out timidly. She grabbed (Y/n)'s hand, surprising the other girl. "I know that I should have trusted you more, and I'm sorry I didn't come and talk to you before," Pidge stated. "I just knew that if I saw you, I would lose my willpower. Every time I look at you I just get so mushy," Pidge muttered, her face turning pink. (Y/n) cocked her head to the side, raising a brow. "You become soft? I did not know humans changed state," (Y/n) wondered. Pidge snorted, shaking her head. "No, (Y/n). I don't melt into a pulpy mess, I meant I'm sentimental about you," Pidge clarified. (Y/n) felt her cheeks heat up as she smiled. "You do?" She asked quietly. Pidge nodded. "I guess, what I mean is," Pidge started, feeling her blush darken. "I'm kind of... in love with you?" Pidge said, her words trailing off. The confession felt foreign on her tongue, making her feel unsure. Did she time it right? Would (Y/n) understand? Pidge looked up to (Y/n) and stared. (Y/n)'s eyes were watering, and her face was a deep blue. She was blushing, as a hand flew up to cover her mouth in shock. "You love me?" (Y/n) asked, her voice cracking. Pidge stared in shock, as she somehow forced herself to nod. Large tears rolled down (Y/n)'s cheeks as she laughed softly. "Katie," (Y/n) murmured, her knees feeling weak. She hadn't expected such a confession from the awkward girl in front of her, especially after everything that happened. She'd been so terrified that Pidge would dump her that she hadn't entertained the thought that the other girl cared about her as much as she did. Pidge stepped forward, standing up on her tip-toes. She moved (Y/n)'s hand gently, lacing their fingers together. She timidly pressed her lips to the alien's, closing her eyes. Pidge secretly hoped she'd looked cool or debonair, initiating the kiss. (Y/n) used her free hand to gently grip the back of Pidge's neck, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Pidge ran her other hand under the hem of (Y/n)'s shirt, gripping her curved waist. The two stayed like this for a moment, relishing in each other's company before pulling away. (Y/n) leaned down, touching their foreheads together delicately. She smiled in content as she closed her eyes. "I love you too, Katie."


	10. Soulmates (Billy Hargrove/Reader END)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I started school so I'm sorry this took me so long!

(Y/n) dried her hair with a towel as she stepped out of the shower. The small bathroom clouded with steam, creating a dense fog. She wiped her hand across the mirror to clear the condensation. She looked at her reflection and let out a shaking sigh. Her cheeks were still flushed from the day's earlier events. She still couldn't quite believe everything that had occurred. She and Billy were dating- something that was quite the foreign concept to her. (Y/n) had only had a few partners before this, and none had lasted more than a few months or so. Being with someone with such a... reputation? Well, that was also new to her. She bit the inside of her lip as she thought back to what Steve had said. She had gone home with so much anxiety that she felt sick. Nancy had been considerate towards her and had focused on studying rather than hound her with questions. (Y/n) appreciated the quiet after such a day. However, she couldn't stop the fear from bubbling in her throat. What would she do if Billy cheated on her? If he got bored? If he left? Usually (though she was by no means an expert) when people started dating, it was after they'd gotten to know each other or at the very least gone on a real date first. Had they rushed things? Would he regret it? (Y/n) slapped her face gently, trying to clear the thoughts from her mind. Wrapping the towel around her body, she ventured out of her room to grab some pajamas. She heard the TV on downstairs and assumed her parents were still in the living room. She'd considered asking her mom for advice, seeing as Steve filled her in on the situation. Her mom had simply patted her on the shoulder and said, "There are no directions for things like this. Whatever happens between you and your partner is something only you can figure out." Though (Y/n) appreciated the Jedi master soliloquy, it didn't exactly help her anxiety. She sighed and padded softly to her room. She opened her door, shutting it quietly behind her before wrinkling her nose. Why did it still smell like cigarettes? She looked over at the window and froze. Billy was standing there, his back to her. He was leaning against her desk chair, smoking out of the bedroom window. A small squeak escaped from (Y/n)'s lips and caught his attention. He threw a glance over his shoulder, about to greet her. His words died on his tongue as they stared at one another. (Y/n) was suddenly very aware of her situation, and clutched the towel tightly. "Billy!" She hissed. She wasn't sure what else to say at the moment. It seemed he was having a similar situation, as he quickly turned away and looked awkwardly out the window. "My bad, princess," Billy began, flicking the cigarette outside. Well, he never thought he would live to see the day where he looked away from a naked woman. "I called but no one answered so I came here," He added. "I was, uh, in the shower," (Y/n) whispered. Billy chuckled. "I see that," He mused. (Y/n) blushed and found herself looking around awkwardly. She inched her way over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of underwear and a pink pajama set. It was a simple t-shirt and matching shorts, made of jersey material. She cleared her throat, looking down at the carpet. "I'm going to change and come back," she announced, waiting to see him nod before booking it out of the room. She closed her door quietly and dashed into the bathroom. She leaned her back against the door, running the scene through her head. Is this really happening? She thought. She dressed as fast as she could, praying that her parents didn't go in her room. She quickly looked in the mirror, fussing over her current state. "If only I'd had time," she whined under her breath. She ran a brush through her hair, combing out the tangles. She pulled on a pair of fuzzy white socks and hung up her towel before walking back to her room. (Y/n) made eye contact with Billy as she re-entered the room. He feigned a pout, looking her up and down. "And here I hoped you might keep the towel on," he joked. (Y/n) rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Maybe some other time," she shot back. Billy raised a brow and smiled. He liked it when she surprised him, it gave him a fluttering feeling in his chest. "I'll hold you to that," he purred. (Y/n) felt a shiver run down her spine at the sound. As much as he clearly enjoyed riling her up, she felt so at peace around him. This was ironic considering the chaotic storm he brought to Hawkins. However strange, when Billy was near her anxiety was sated. (Y/n) sat down on her bed, watching as he wasted no time lighting another cigarette. "Why do you smoke so much?" (Y/n) asked softly. Billy exhaled the smoke, tapping the ash on the windowsill. "Started when I felt anxious, the nicotine helped calm me down. Now it's a habit," he explained. (Y/n) hummed in response as she watched. The silence in the room became a sort of peaceful lull, nudging (Y/n) to lay down and fall asleep. She'd had an eventful week, and coveted the quiet moments such as this. Billy looked over at her, noticing her slipping in and out of consciousness. He laughed to himself and flicked the remaining cigarette out the window. He walked over to the bed and sat down gingerly. (Y/n) watched him, her brows knit together in confusion. Billy kicked off his boots, swinging his legs up and resting his back on a pillow. "C'mere, princess." (Y/n) fumbled over to his side, curling up hesitantly. She lay her head on his chest, listening to the drumming of his heartbeat. Billy wrapped his arm around her, scooping her body closer to his. His thumb rubbed a small continuous circle on her thigh. (Y/n)'s eyelids felt heavy as she fought to stay awake. "Will you be happy?" (Y/n) whispered. "With me?" Billy paused, looking down at her. She was staring off the end of the bed, biting her lip. He thought for a moment, leaning his head back against the headboard. "I'm happy right now," he admitted. Billy's head lulled to the side to gauge her reaction. (Y/n) sat up, turning to look at Billy. "I'm happy too," she said. "But if we weren't soulmates, would you have wanted me?" Billy leaned forward, sliding (Y/n) onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her middle, holding her there. He rested his chin on her shoulder and hummed. "If we weren't soulmates?" He repeated as if testing the idea. "I don't think we would have dated." (Y/n) felt her face grow hot as she grew anxious. She didn't want Billy to only date her because of the soul mark. "But, I don't think I would want anyone else as my soulmate," Billy confessed. (Y/n) stared at him, her fears ebbing away. "You make me happy, princess." (Y/n) felt her eyes sting as tears threatened to fall. She had been so scared of Billy- so terrified that he'd leave her. She'd doubted him before even giving him a chance. Billy looked up at her, his brows creased. "Well, I didn't think I was that bad," Billy joked, reaching up to wipe her tears. (Y/n) laughed, shaking her head as she rubbed her eyes. "No, it's not that Billy- thank you for being honest," she started. (Y/n) sniffed, looking up at him. "I'm glad you're my soulmate." Billy smiled, leaning forward to place a kiss on her shoulder. "What, no 'I love you'?" He asked. (Y/n) rolled her eyes and nudged him with her elbow. "We've been dating not even a full day, dingus." (Y/n) scolded, but didn't stop herself from leaning over and kissing Billy's forehead. Billy hummed, his signature smirk ghosting over his lips. "I'll win your love someday, princess." (Y/n) giggled. "What if it takes a month?" She asked. "I'll wait a month," Billy stated, kissing her neck. (Y/n) pretended to think about it, tapping her chin with her finger. "A year?" She wondered. Billy nodded, placing a kiss on her nose. (Y/n) bit her lip, trying to keep herself from laughing. "What if it takes forever?" She asked softly. Billy snorted, shaking his head. He leaned forward, kissing her lips gently. (Y/n) let her eyes flutter closed, leaning into his warmth. When they pulled away, Billy rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes. "I'll wait forever for you, princess." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my garbage


End file.
